Not on Tenrou
by klbubblepop786
Summary: What if the members of Team Natsu weren't on Tenrou how strong would they had become this is that story... OP- Team Natsu.
1. Chapter 1

**X784** \- Natsu surely you're not still upset about not being able to participate in the s-class trials? Erza asked a look of concern on her face.

"Of course I am! I mean I was finally going to become s-class!" shouted Natsu. "I don't know why you're getting upset I was the one who was going to win said Gray. "In your dreams stripper" said Natsu. "What did you just call me!?" Gray shouted a tick mark appearing on his head.

"That will be quite enough out of you two" said Erza has she smashed their heads together. "Aw finally where back I can see the guild from here said Lucy.

"Your right I can see it too" said Wendy has she looked on towards the guild. But what are the rune knights doing here asked Natsu has he stared at the uniformed soldiers.

"Hey! What's happening?" asked Erza has she pushed her way through the crowd "Erza! Its' horrible" Kianna cried. "I'm afraid the members of Fairy tail who went to Tenrou have died killed by the dragon of apocalypse Acnologia" Lahar said

"Did you try to help them" Natsu has he squeezed his knuckles so tightly they started to bleed. "Tell me what do you think I could've done I wasn't about to sacrifice and entire battalion of men under my command for a bunch of wizards I barely know or have any connection to" said Lahar not backing down from the glare he was receiving from Natsu.

"Besides I didn't see you there! Either!" Lahar shouted has he brushed passed them his men falling in step behind him. "What are we going to do" asked Bisca a sad look on her face.

"I'll tell you what I'm going to do" said Natsu has he stood atop one of the tables.

"I'm going to get stronger and stronger and stronger until I can make Acnologia eat dirt and never let anyone important to me die again" said Natsu.

"I'll tell you what I'm going to do" said Gray has he too stood atop a table. "I'll grow stronger, I'll master my magic, I'll honor Ur's memory and I'll make sure no one is ever taken from me again!" said Gray.

"I'll tell you what I'm going to do" said Lucy has she two stood on the table " I don't want to rely on my spirits for everything it seems like everyone just protects me while I sit on the sidelines I'll grow strong enough to fight alongside my companions and not behind them said Lucy.

"I'll tell you what I'm going to do" said Wendy has she stood on a table her hands clasped together. "I'm going to get stronger too I want to be has strong has Natsu-san I've always looked up to him and he's a person I want to someday surpass I want to be able to support my friends I'll learn stronger spells and help my friends no… my Fairy Tail family" said Wendy

"I'll tell you what I'm going to do" said Erza has she stood on the table her sword rose in the air. "I'm going to lead this guild towards tomorrow I promise you all I won't let you wallow in the darkness of our defeat I promise you all that my blade shall pierce that dragon straight to his heart that is a solemn vow!" Shouted Erza.

 **Three days later…..**

"What is going on dad why are we at the guild so early in the morning" asked Romeo has he rubbed his tired eyes. "I'm not sure but Erza told us to come to the guild said Macao has he opened the guild doors a bit embarrassed that he was the last to arrive…

Standing at the front was team Natsu surrounded by their friends.

"I'm glad you can all make it" said Erza has she took the lead and begun talking. "A few days ago each one of us shouted our goals for the future we later realized we won't get stronger sitting here so we decided to temporarily leave the guild so we'd be strong enough to protect it upon our return" said Erza with a solemn smile

"Are you really going to leave us after everything that's happened?" Jet asked. "With the mages left we have no one to spar against no one to properly train us anyone we can learn from" said

"Gray are you saying we can't hold our own against the five of you?" asked Warren stepping closer.

"We didn't come here to fight we came to say our goodbyes" said Erza has Team Natsu walked out of fairy tail…..

"We should take a page from their book and grow stronger too lets train and train some more" said Macao the guild screaming "Yeah!" In agreement.

 **Seven Days later….**

 **Gray-** The temperatures are so cold up here even for me" said Gray has he stood atop of the mount Hakobe wyverns that seemed to be made of ice flying around his head…..

"Alright I better get started" said Gray has he started practicing his ice make he practiced for hours and hours until the sound of footsteps could be heard coming towards him….

"Strange I thought for sure I was the only one who practices atop of this mountain" said a mysterious voice has a man with dark blue hair and brown eyes walked towards Gray. he wore a white trench coat with the sleeves missing showing his ripped arms to the world he also wore a pair of black gloves with white magic circles on the backs of them.

Down south he wore a pair of black slacks with some casual white slide-on sneakers.

"Tell me you name" The man said has he took a seat in front of Gray watching his routine intently. "Gray, Gray Fullbuster" "Ah Ur's pupil correct the man" asked.

"You know Ur?" Gray asked in shock trying to figure out who this man is. "Yes she was once my wife the man said has he stood up ice covering his fist in the form of a gauntlet.

"If you truly want to become powerful then come with me I'll take you to a place where you can train with other ice-make mages and master your power" said the man.

"What's your name" asked Gray. "It's Patrick Milkovich" said the man. "Alright if you can make me stronger than let's go said Gray.

 **Lucy** \- Lucy was currently sitting under a waterfall meditating listening to the sounds of the world trying to keep her mind clear of negative thoughts.

Lucy couldn't help but feel like someone was watching her so she slowly opened her eyes to look.

"Hey what's you doing" said a young looking girl who was no taller than 4'8 her hair was straighten and reached to her shoulder blades it was black in color with light purple going through it she wore a black sundress and purple lipstick.

After managing to catch her breath that had ran away from her Lucy begun explaining to her everything that happened

"I see, I see well let me tell you if you want to fight alongside your friends then you'll need to learn two things" said the girl.

"And what would that be?" Lucy asked "First you need to learn a martial art second you need to master your magic" said the girl.

"I know that Celestial Spirit Magic mostly depends on the amount of magic the user has in his or her body" said Lucy.

"I cannot deny that but the amount of magic you have in your body doesn't really help without the power or skill to use it Celestial Magic isn't just about summoning spirits it's about leading a team into battle you're a general and the spirits are your soldiers" said the girl.

"Do you have a name" Lucy asked the girl. "Yes its Ariel, Ariel Spring despite my young looking appearance I'm actually sixty years old said Ariel with a smile.

"What no way" said Lucy in shock. "I can't believe how much you look like your mother said Ariel. "Wait you knew my mother" asked Lucy. "Yes and I helped her with her magic if you would like I can help you too" said Ariel

"Thank you Ariel from the bottom of my heart I thank you said Lucy… "Trust me after the training I'm about to put you through you won't be thanking" me said Ariel a small smile forming on her lips.

 **Wendy-**

"I need to grow stronger I need to be more useful to my friends" Wendy thought to herself has she practice lifting objects with her air and using them has projectiles but failing each time.

"Almost had it I'll get this" said Wendy trying to catch her breath.

"Who's there?" Wendy said dodging a blade coming flying towards her.

"Why did you dodge that?" Asked a slightly older man who looked to be around the same age has Guild darts he had dark brown hair and eyes and he wore a white suit with a red tie.

Wendy looked at him with confusion evident in her eyes wandering what he meant by why he dodged it.

"You control the wind it's self you could've just condensed the air and created a shield or use the air currents to change the flow of my attack so tell me why did you choose to dodge it?" the man said repeating his question from before.

"I can't do something like that" said Wendy.

"Your still young you do not yet grasp the power of the magic you wield you're the sky dragon slayer you hold more power than just control over air he" said.

"Who are you what do you plan on doing to me" asked Wendy getting a defensive stance.

"My name is Christopher Walden and my purpose in life is to train you" said Christopher with a smile.

"Train me? But how you're not a dragon slayer are you?" asked Wendy has she looked at the man before her.

"I'm not a dragon slayer but I know air manipulation magic and I have books on dragon slayers you may find some information about your magic in them and discover it's true purpose and power" said Christopher.

"And while it's good to train your magic you mustn't neglect your physical body that must be trained as well and it would be wise to learn martial arts to coincide with your magic said Christopher.

"How did you even know I was someone who needed training?" Asked Wendy

"I overheard your frustrations and I heard you saying you wanted to get stronger I admit at first I was just going to ignore you and go about my business but then I saw that mark on your arm" said Christopher pointing to Wendy's guild emblem.

"Fairy Tail I'm no longer apart of Fairy Tail I-I left said Wendy.

"You left to get stronger did you not your guild saved my family even if you didn't know you did ya did and that's all there is to it so if I can pay them back even just a little by training you I shall said Christopher.

"Then please teach me" said Wendy bowing towards Christopher.

"Alright then come with me"

 **Erza-** "How can I become stronger" Erza thought to herself has she walked through a small village in her heart kreuz armor

"Should I train my body or maybe I should hone my skills or perhaps I should increase the amount of weapons and armor in my arsenal I just don't know what to focus on" said Erza.

"Why not all of the above" said a young woman with long blonde hair and blue eyes wearing golden armor on her body the handle of a large great sword could be seen behind her head.

"Yes why didn't I think of that" asked Erza.

"But for a swords-woman it's nearly impossible to train your skills unless you're fighting with a strong opponent" said the blonde

"Yes I've looked all over Fiore but I couldn't find any swordsmen who'd want to spar with me" said Erza.

"Luckily I'm not from Fiore I'm from Seven I just moved here recently and I too have been seeking a strong opponent to exchange blows with so we are on the same boat" said the Blonde.

"I am Erza Scarlet of Fairy Tail, Erza said introducing herself.

"I'm Christina Page known has the Golden Knight in Seven and commander of its southern armies said Christina.

"I apologize" said Erza bowing her head in apology.

"Why? Christina asked

"In a force of habit I introduced myself has a member of Fairy Tail but that is no longer the case I left the guild to gain strength" said Erza.

"Hahaha I too have been caught in a lie I was kicked out of the army a month" ago said Christina.

"W-What did you do?" Erza asked

"The commander of its northern armies pissed me off one day so I beat him to a bloody pulp and will you believe that I was the one who got in trouble and ever since then I've been traveling looking for a new place I can belong to" said Christina.

"Let's have a quick spar" said Erza.

"Do you wish to see why I'm known has the Golden Knight?" asked Christina with a smile has she took out her sword which was clad in gold.

Reequip! Heavens Wheel! Erza shouted has three hundred blades surrounded her and all aimed towards Christina.

"I didn't know we were starting" said Christina has she charge towards Erza despite the heavy looking armor on her body she was quite fast.

"Circle Sword!" Erza yelled has her swords began to circle around Christina "now dance my blades!" She shouted has the blades shot towards the blonde in all directions.

"Form Change!" Christina yelled has her giant golden sword turned into twin Katana's and she began dual wielding the two gold swords blocking and parrying each attack.

Reequip! Flight Armor! Erza shouted reequipping into a very revealing cheetah print armor that increased her speed dramatically.

Erza bounce off a building and slashed Christina in the arm leaving a dent in her armor.

"That may have broken my arm if I wasn't wearing this armor said Christina with a smile has she tried to track Erza's movements trying to figure out where her next attack will come from.

"Oaf Christina said has she was kicked in the back and skidded into a tree.

She turned around to retaliate but Erza was gone once again.

"Form Change!" Shouted Christina has her Katana's transformed once again into a pair of gauntlets and her golden armor became less bulky and hugged her body the armor splitting in the chest area showing more cleavage than before.

Erza was flying through the air intending on ending her opponent not realizing the change that had been made.

"Golden Fist!" Shouted Christina has she socked Erza right in the nose has she came flying to cut her sending the red head flying through building after building.

"Looks like our dual isn't over quite yet said Christina has she watched Erza fly towards her clad in her black wing armor.

"Moon Flash!" Erza shouted rushing pass Christina making her think she had missed until cross pattern slashes appeared on her stomach.

"Gash! Christina shouted has the armor around her stomach was completely destroyed and the rest came crumbling after leaving her in just the black battle suit she wore beneath it.

"Take this!" Shouted Erza has she reequipped into her regular heart kreuz armor and punched Christina in the face.

"Form Change! Christina yelled has her gauntlets turned into two small daggers which she put away somewhere in her outfit.

"So you want to go fisticuffs' I'll gladly oblige you said Christina knocking Erza back with a well placed uppercut followed by and knee to the stomach.

"But let me warn you this is where I excel!" Shouted Christina has he continued the assault hitting Erza again and again leaving her no room for defense or retreat a smile appearing on her lips.

"This will end it!" Shouted Christina has she lifted her fist over her head and threw a punch at Erza.

Erza tried to dodge but Christina's attack was just too fast and it landed right on her forehead knocking her into the ground

"Looks like I- Wi-Win before Christina could get the words out she fell to the ground clutching her waist and noticed the small dagger embed in her.

"Damn fisticuffs' my ass that was just a ruse" said Christina with a smile.

"I didn't cut deep it should heal but It will scar" said Erza.

"Oh yeah thanks for that" said Christina.

"I guess we tied" said Christina.

"Do you want to train with me" asked Erza.

"Of course maybe we can fine someone strong enough to beat us both that'll be the ultimate master" said Christina.

"Has soon as our injuries heal we'll train and look for the ultimate master said Erza.

"Hey Erza how old are you" asked Christina.

"Nineteen and you?" Erza asked

"Twenty-one said Christina.

 **Natsu-** Natsu found himself surrounded on all sides by creatures of the forest, Fire Dragons Iron Fist! Fire Dragons Roar! Again and again Natsu attacked but they just kept coming it's not that they were strong but they where surely plentiful.

"Damn it just one thing after another" said Natsu has he kicked a wyvern that had come flying towards him.

"If you had access to your true power you'd easily be able to overwhelm those creatures despite their numbers" said a mysterious voice.

Natsu looked around for any signs of anyone but when he saw nothing he just ignored it and went back to fighting.

"Allow me to handle this for you said a young looking woman with a long bushy wolf tail and wolf ear's she wore a crimson red kimono with white ribbons flowing around her arms her gray hair was in a cropped cut with a high ponytail off to the side and was about 4'11 in height.

The woman lifted her arms up and a wave of energy shot out in all directions and then suddenly one by one the beast dropped to the ground claw marks appearing on their bodies even the ones flying through the air.

"Who are you?" Natsu asked.

"My name is Okami Otome" said the young woman

"I'm Natsu Dragneel" said Natsu.

"I know exactly who you are Natsu after all I'm your prototype I was turned into a demon so our creator would know it worked compared to you and no I wasn't the first human to be turned into a demon I was just the first to survive the experiments

"What do you mean I'm no demon" said Natsu.

"Oh but you are and your meant to lead us demons into a battle to kill Zeref" said Okami.

"What?!" Natsu shouted in shock.

"I know it's a burden especially on someone with two destinies" said Okami.

"Two? Natsu asked in confusion.

"Yes one is has I said to lead your fellow demons into battle against Zeref and the other is too lead your fellow dragon slayers into battle against Acnologia" said Okami.

"You have a demon inside you Natsu and not only will I help you unless him I'll him you control him as I have learnt to control mine" said Okami.

"I do wish the creator didn't send you through time if I had four hundred years with you we could've been quite something said Okami.

"Four hundred year's but you can't be much older than me" said Okami.

"Actually biologically I'm younger than you since you were born a year before me but chronologically since I've been walking this world for four hundred year's I'm older said Okami.

"I'm confused!" Shouted Natsu holding his head.

"The only reason I was able to live this long is because I unlocked the beast hidden away inside of me once I freed it I fought for dominance until eventually I won out or rather it got tired of fighting me thus I became one with my demonic half and my life halted my aging process came to an abrupt stop and now I finally get to meet you and help you gain the power you have hidden inside" said Okami.

"I'm still confused but if what you say is true that mean's I'll be able to protect my friends and never lose anyone again" said Natsu.

"Yes oh and you have a bigger connection to the creator than any of the other demons however I'll leave that to him we must focus on unlocking your true potential" said Okami.

 **To Be continued in Chapter 2 – Training Gray.**


	2. Gray's Training

"So do you want to tell me where we are going or do I have to guess?" Gray asked has he followed Patrick through large cavern.

"I wish Ur was still with us so I can apologize for leaving her but I had no choice you see I discovered something that made everything seem insignificant in comparison" said Patrick.

"What exactly did you discover" asked Gray covering his eyes at the bright light that was coming through the cavern exit.

"This!" Patrick shouted has he stepped through and spread his arms wide

Gray looked around and saw people riding on Ice wyverns, buildings made of solid ice, he saw people use Ice maker magic and other types of ice magic everyone was laughing and singing and everyone seemed to be absentmindedly stripping their clothes.

"You see in the past Ice magic was considered the devils magic and ice mages where often subjugated to abuse and no one ever wanted an ice mage around them said Patrick.

"But Ice Make can be used to make wonderful things and my magic has saved not only my friends lives but my own has well" said Gray.

"When it's too cold crops can't grow, If the road's get to iced over no one can go anywhere without risking accident's and Ice mage with no control of his power is the most dangerous person to the world" said Patrick.

"Then this place is"

"Yes Gray you are correct this is a utopia made for ice mages I discovered one day while I was exploring and it was so amazing I just couldn't bring myself to go back to Ur or my daughter" said Patrick.

"Ur's daughter see told us about her and I think she told us about some guy who ran off before" said Gray.

"Patrick! Milkovich is that an outsider you bought into the land of ice" said a man with longish white hair tied in a ponytail and light blue eyes he wore a white long coat with his collar propped up the cuff's of his sleeves rolled up just a bit .

"Chris this man is a fellow ice mage he is one of us I've bought him here so he can receive training from the 4 kings of the tundra" said Patrick.

"The 4 Kings don't just train anyone. Only the ones with the most potential shall be trained by the 4 Kings" Chris said has he crossed his arms.

"My wife saw his potential and she has never been wrong at these types of things so I'll not only believe in Gray I'll believe in Ur's judgment of him" said Patrick.

"What's your last name boy" Chris asked.

"It's Fullbuster" said Gray.

"My name is Christian Reddington but just call me Chris" Chris said fully introducing himself

"Good to meet you" said Gray.

"If you truly want to receive training from the four kings or if you even want to be permitted to enter pass this small town then you must complete the Arctic Trials" said Chris.

"Arctic Trial's?" Gray asked confusion evident in his voice.

"Yes it's a Trial all new comers must go through" said Chris.

"Okay I'll do it just lead the way" said Gray.

"Come with me" said Chris.

What is this place Gray asked has he looked around a massive hall with giant statues of past ice mages stretching down the halls.

"This is the sight of your first trail the home of the everlasting flame" said Chris.

"What is it I have to do?" Gray asked.

"You must freeze the flame" said Patrick.

"Alright sound's simple enough" said Gray with a nod of his head.

"Does it now" said Chris has he pulled back a curtain revealing a small blue flame.

"That's the flame that's barely big enough to burn paper" said Gray.

"It's not about the size of the flame it's about the heat of it" said Patrick.

"If you so strong freeze this flame" said Chris.

" **Ice Make** " Gray said has he got into position.

" **Cannon!"** Gray yelled firing cannon of ice in attempt to freeze the flames but the flame was so hot that the ice melted before it even got close to it.

"Your doing it all wrong allow me to show you how it's done said Patrick has he walked forward a bright light shining off his hand's

I'll even use your magic maker magic to do it" said Patrick.

"Ice Make: Ice Beam!" shouted Patrick has an ice gun formed in his hand's and a beam of blue energy shot out of it freezing the flame.

"What- what was that light" asked Gray in shock.

"It was the magical energy coursing through my body unfortunately Ur died before she could teach you how to utilize that power said Patrick

"Come with me I'll teach you how to utilize that power the ice around the flame should thaw in a few days that should be enough time to at least learn the basics" said Patrick.

Gray was at a lost for word's shocked at the power Patrick display as easily has walking on the streets on laying down on a comfy pillow.

"Close your mouth kid you'll catch flies" said Chris has he shut gray's mouth.

"Let's go" said Patrick.

"I'll leave it to you I must be going now" said Chris has he waved them off.

"Where are we going" asked Gray has he followed Patrick down a spiral staircase the air around him seemed to get hotter and hotter the further down they went.

"I bet Ur trained you in the coldest conditions which is a good method to get your body used to the cold but if you want to train your magic then you must train in the hottest of heat's said Patrick has he brought Gray to a room covered head to toe in intense flames.

"It's so hot I can't even form any ice" said Gray.

"Now lets begin the training first I want you to focus all your magic power into your fist" said Patrick.

Gray tried and tried but found he couldn't do the task given to him.

"Damn it!" Gray shouted in frustration.

"You seem like the type who picks things up once he sees them so pay close attention said Patrick has he closed his eyes and took a deep breath his fist began to glow and he stepped towards the flames.

 **"Ice Force!"** Shouted Patrick has he threw a punch and sent a ripple effect through the air bit by bit the flames froze for a few seconds before the ice melted away.

Gray tried again closed his eyes and focused.

"Think about why you want to get stronger why did you leave your guild who is it that you want to get stronger for?" Patrick said.

"I want to get stronger for my friends back home I don't want to ever lose anybody again said Gray has his fist began to glow and his eyes snapped open.

"Now freeze those flames!" Patrick shouted

" **Ice Make** " said Gray getting to position.

 **"Fan!"** Gray shouted creating a giant fan of ice that blew his magical energy into the air and froze the flames.

"Hahaha! I knew you'd get the hang of it" said Patrick.

"Do you think I'm ready to freeze the eternal flame now?" Gray asked.

"No these flames are matches compared to the eternal flame" said Patrick as the ice around the flames melted away.

"I'm going to leave you in here I want you to meditate and train until you can freeze those flames with just your magical energy alone" said Patrick.

"Wait your just going to leave me here?!" Gray asked

"Yep I'm pretty good at leaving people I'll be back in three day's" said Patrick has he walked out the room of flames.

"I'll do this in two" said Gray has he took a seat and closed his eyes.

Three Days later

Chris and Patrick where walking down spiral stair's

"Why is it cold down here isn't this supposed to be the hall of flames?" Chris asked.

"I guess Gray managed to freeze the flames" said Patrick with a smile.

"I froze them yesterday" said Gray has he walked passed them and headed up the stairs.

"What no way only the 4 kings can freeze these flames for that long no way you got as strong has them in three day's" said Chris.

"Of course he didn't he just got strong enough to learn from them in that time" said Patrick with a smile.

"Let me try freezing the Eternal flame again I know I can do it this time" "it's now isn't it?"

"Slow down Gray yes I'll let you try again and it thawed almost has soon as we left" said Patrick.

"But you said-

I know what I said I said that so you wouldn't try to skip out on your training to try and freeze the flame before you where ready but now you are" said Patrick.

"Then let's go" said Chris.

Gray found himself looking at the eternal flame he took a deep breath Ice make glove Gray said has he made a glove of ice that cover his hand he then walked up to the eternal flame and waved his hand over the top.

The top of the flame began to freeze but at the same time Gray's glove began to melt.

"You must focus more put more of your magical energy into those gloves!" Shouted Patrick.

HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Gray shouted has his glove began to glow and the flame started freezing at a faster rate until they were completely frozen.

 ***CLAP! *CLAP!*CLAP!*CLAP!**

 **"** I had a feeling my nephew would have such amazing power" said a woman with long blue hair and white eyes she wore white military attire with a white headband on her head.

Gray looked around and saw Patrick and Chris bowing to the woman before them.

"That woman is one of the four kings show some respect and bow down" said Chris has he grabbed Gray and forced him onto his knee's.

"Christopher you aren't being rough with my nephew are you" the woman whispered in his ear. Causing him to become stiff with fear.

"It took a few minutes for them to realize what she had" said.

Nephew! The three of them yelled in shock.

"My name is Maori Fullbuster I'm 42 years old and silver is my dear younger brother" she said has she did a slight bow.

"Is that why you looked shocked when I told you my last name" Gray asked Chris.

"I thought it strange that you had the same last name has one of the Four Kings but I didn't expect you to be her nephew" said Chris.

"Gray I hope you don't think I'll go easy on you just because you're my nephew" said Maori with a smile.

"I rather you didn't" said Gray.

"Good" said Maori has she sent wave's of ice shard's towards the three men.

"Ice Make Shield! Shouted Gray has he formed a giant shield of ice that cracked has the shards slammed into them.

"So you still have to use words to cast your spells and your magic Is barely strong enough to withstand my weakest attack" said Maori.

"W-Weakest?" Gray said in shock has he poured all his power to defend against it and even then he barely succeeded.

"Come with me you should be the other three kings and then we'll make you powerful" said Maori.

Gray followed Maori up a mountain and entered a massive castle of ice.

"Is this him is this him!" Asked a young girl who looked no older than fourteen wearing a white sundress her short light blue hair tied in a ponytail.

"Gray this is Idako Blues known has the prodigy and the youngest ice mage to ever earn the rank of four kings" said Maori.

"Nice to meet you I'm Idako Blues but just call me Ida" said Idako with a smile has she quickly and roughly shook gray's hand.

"It's been a while since we've had someone to train" said a man with short white hair in a buzz cut he wore a black tank-top with some cargo short's and had a body built like Laxus.

"This is Lenny the Goliath he's thirty six and he'll be in charge of your hand to hand combat skills" said Maori.

The sound's of a cane beating against the frozen floor caught Gray's attention it was so cold that he felt his heart freezing inside his body.

"That old fart is Mr. Pluto the strongest of us 4 kings" said Ida with a grin pointing to the old man.

"I'll be sure to pay you back for that remark later" said Mr. Pluto has he stepped into the light he was wearing white robes with snowflakes around the bottom and held a large staff with a snowflake at the top.

"I hope you're ready Gray because you're about to become Op as hell" said Idako with a smile.

 **4 Year's Later**

 **"** Gray is you really leaving us?" Idako asked with a sad look on her face.

Idako has grown in the last four year's her body became more develop reaching Erza and Mira levels of attractiveness her blue hair grew out and was now in a long braided ponytail she wore a white blouse with a black skirt.

"I'm sorry but I promised my friend's id return said Gray who was now sporting a thick stubble he wore a white coat with a pair of black pants.

"Idako go with him" said Maori.

"But I can't leave my post has one of the four kings" said Idako.

"I've seen you smile more in the four years that gray was here with us then you did before he arrived" said Lenny.

"Your parent's bought you here when you where only an infant you've never seen the outside go and see It" said Mr. Pluto.

"Old Man? You too?" Idako said looking at the three older mages who were smiling at her.

"You know if Gray stayed he'd probably take my spot has one of the four kings" said Idako.

"Probably" said Maori.

"I'm sure you have dreams and ambitions that you won't be able to obtain here in this frozen world go out and see what the world has to offer" said Mr. Pluto.

"Thank you, thank you all" said Idako has she bowed towards them.

"Don't thank us go before he leaves shouted Maori.

"Gray! Gray! Wait! Wait!" Idako shouted running after him.

Gray turned around only to be tackled to the ground by Idako.

"I'm coming with you" said Idako.

"I had a feeling you would" said Gray with a grin that immediately fell when he saw that the woman wasn't getting off of him.

"Fairy Tail I'm coming home and I'll bring a new friend along" said Gray with a smile.

"Gray! If you need anything you know where to find us!" Patrick and Chris shouted standing on top of some buildings.

BYE! Gray! Shouted all the town's folks he came to call family in the last four year's he was now twenty-two years old and he was ready to come home.

 **To be continued in Chapter 3 Lucy's Training**


	3. Lucy's Training

"Hey Ariel I know you said you'd train me and all but why did we come to my old house?" Asked Lucy has she walked into the front door.

"This is where we shall conduct your training" said Ariel with a smile has she followed Lucy into the Heartfillia mansion.

"Come on Lucy I want to get started right away" said Ariel.

"It feels strange being lead around in my own home" said Lucy.

"There are secret's about this house your parent's never told you Lucy" said Ariel with a smile.

"My dad should be here somewhere" said Lucy.

"Your father seems to have left some time ago" said Ariel.

"Wait did you say secrets" asked Lucy.

"Where's the room that you couldn't go in no matter what?" Ariel asked.

"Definitely my father's study only he and my mom where allowed in there no one" said Lucy.

"Then what we seek is in that room" said Ariel.

"It's right at the end of the hall the green door" said Lucy.

"Come on now keep up" said Ariel has she walked towards the door.

"What exactly is it that you seek?" Lucy asked.

"I seek the secret location to the training hall all Celestial Spirit Families have them" said Ariel.

"Wow I never knew my parent's loved books so much" said Lucy with a smile has she scanned all the books surrounding the wall's.

That's when she spotted it a book entitled to my Dear Lucy by Jude Heartfillia.

Lucy pulled the book out the self with the intentions of reading it her internal question about which side of the family her love for writing came from is finally brought to the light.

Suddenly the bookcase's began slide over to reveal a secret hall way. That seemed to stretch for miles on end.

As they walked down the hall's they passed by hundred's upon hundred's of picture's of beautiful woman and all these woman had one thing in common each and every one of them had the last name Heartfillia there's was Christine Heartfillia, Morgan Heartfillia, Penny Heartfillia and even an Layla Heartfillia just to name a few.

The then came upon a massive steel door with a magic seal on it.

"It's a blood seal only a Heartfillia can open this door" said Ariel has she examined the seal.

"If it means getting stronger for my friend's drawing a bit of blood is no problem!" Shouted Lucy has she used one of her key's to cut her hand and then pressed her hand against the seal on the door the door rattled a bit before slowly opening with a creak so loud that it would've woken the neighbor's if there were any within a mile of the mansion.

"The room was huge and had a wooden floor with star's on the ceiling and statue's of four heartfilia's"

"These four Heartfilia's are the strongest Heartfilia's ever but before you meet them I'm going to train your body first" said Ariel.

"What do you mean? Meet them?" Lucy asked

"My magic ability allows me and whoever I'm touching to travel to the realm of the death" said Ariel with a smile.

"Now let's start!" Shouted Ariel has she ran towards Lucy at break neck speed's and socked her in the face.

AH! Lucy screamed has she gone flying back and flew into a wall.

"Open! Gate of the! - But before Lucy could finish casting her spell a ghostly figure took her key's and floated away.

"Your way too reliant on these key's fight using your own strength!" Shouted Ariel has she pressed her attack and kneed Lucy in the stomach causing her to cough up a bit of blood.

Lucy glared at the powerful old woman and wiped the blood that stained her lips.

"Fine then!" Shouted Lucy has she threw a powerful right hook towards the old lady.

"That's the way a general shouldn't be weaker than her soldiers shouted Ariel has she ducked the punch and bought Lucy down with a sweep to her legs.

"Here's a bit of advice Lucy." Ariel said has she slowed her attacks

"I'm listening" said Lucy.

"There are three adaptations to combat"

"Three?" Lucy asked

"Yes First is Speed!" Shouted Ariel has she moved so fast Lucy couldn't even react and was on her in a matter of seconds.

"The second is counter-active!" Ariel screamed has she caught the fist Lucy tried throwing at the last second.

"And lastly there's Strength!" Shouted Ariel has she picked Lucy up and slammed her into the ground.

"These three things are formidable on their own but if you can master all three then you can consider yourself a grandmaster" said Ariel.

"Now I want you to go run around the Heartfillia manor three laps" said Ariel.

"But the Manor is three miles around" said Lucy in shock.

"Then you better hurry said Ariel and while you're running read that book you picked up I'm sure it has some useful information about the celestial spirit world. Said Ariel has she pulled out a pipe and began smoking it bubble's coming out the other end.

"Uh are those bubble's" asked Lucy.

"Yeah all the coolness without any of the danger" said Ariel with a smile.

"You better hurry I have half a mind of leaving these key's in the spirit world said Ariel has she spun the key's around her finger.

"Gah! I'm going you crazy old lady!" shouted Lucy has she ran out the door.

One mile later…

"Oh god! I'm so tired my body feels like it's going to burst" said Lucy has sweat dripped down her face.

"Come on Lucy! If you can't even run a simple mile how will you lead your troops into battle?" Shouted Ariel has she rode atop of a floating ghost.

"Celestial Spirit's aren't tools for war! Their family!" Shouted Lucy has she stopped running to face the older lady.

"No the true purpose the reason Celestial Sprit's exist is to be immortal soldier's that live to protect their master if you don't lead them if you don't let them fight then you've taken away their purpose" said Ariel.

"Do you think you can save any one with that let's all hold hands and be a family bullshit? Do you think you'll get stronger the way you are no! You won't!" I was once the same has you bubbly full of energy eager to please and saw everyone has equal and a family but I was naïve has you are now I was forced to hide in a closet has my closest friends and family got killed before me I was too scared to call upon any of the Ghostly Spirit's I know because I thought I couldn't let my friend's see this horror.

"But the truth of the matter is if I had called them out then I wouldn't have had to watch my mother, my brother, my sister, my father, my neighbor, everyone I was close with die!" Shouted Ariel has she took a deep breath.

"I know what you mean I understand you pain and sorrow's but even then I-..

"They may have no use now but one day they will the Spirit's tell me of a great battle in eight year's time a battle that will decide the faith of this world"

"Alright but war or no war they aren't tools and I refuse to use them has such" said Lucy.

"Until you throw away that mentality that you and they are the same you'll never grown stronger" said Ariel.

"I won't just toss my ideal's aside like a bad cup of coffee, I won't be standing back giving order's I'll be on the front lines fighting alongside my family" said Lucy.

"Alright do what you want but after you meet the Seven Strongest Heartfilia's in history and here their stories you'll see what I'm telling you is the truth and you still have two laps left actually let's had to more to that since you decided to waste both our time's" said Ariel.

"Ma'am! Yes Ma'am!" Shouted Lucy has she began running once more.

For the next six months your mind after breakfast we'll have a morning spar and then you'll run three mile's then you'll rest and then you'll do some weight training and then you'll rest and then you'll do acrobatic training and then you'll rest and be sure to eat something during your rest" said Ariel.

"You have Monday's and Friday's off use that time to study up on the Celestial Spirit World and its entire secret's" said Ariel.

"Lucy didn't voice any word's has she ran she just thought about the hell she'll face in these next six months.

 **Six Months Later-** Lucy could tell she had gotten stronger much; much stronger in the last six month's she was hospitalized three times by Ariel's intense training methods but it made her stronger. She also discovered the star dress while reading the Celestial Spirit books.

"Star Dress! Taurus Form!" Shouted Lucy has she suddenly appeared in a cow print bikini.

"Ghost Possession!" Shouted Ariel has a Samurai ghost walked into her body a spiritual sword appearing in her hand.

Lucy attacked with her whip but Ariel blocked it with her sword the whip was strong too strong to be cut so the whip began to wrap around the blade.

"Just the way I wanted it" shouted Lucy has she yanked on the ribbon and pulled Ariel towards her and punched her in the face.

"Finally I can fight you seriously!" shouted Ariel has she stood up and dusted herself off she began to slowly walk towards Lucy.

"Repeat the three adaptations of combat!" Shouted Ariel has she head butted Lucy in the nose.

"Speed!" Lucy shouted has she begun running towards Ariel with the intent of doing harm.

"Counter-Active!" Shouted Lucy has she ducked a kick from Ariel that surly would've knocked her head off had it connected.

"And finally strength!" Shouted Lucy has she punched Ariel hard in the stomach breaking a rib cage or two in the process.

"Congratulations Lucy you pass" said Ariel

"Passed what?" Lucy asked.

"You managed to best me and you've trained your body to high levels now it's time for your true training to begin" said Ariel has she walked over to one of the statues.

She placed her hand on it and it began to glow has a small door appeared on it.

"Well go on in" said Ariel has she ushered Lucy inside.

"Aren't you coming to?" Lucy asked.

"No you must focus on your training and once you are done with her you'll move on to the next one until your more powerful than all seven celestial wizard's combined by the time you get out you should be a leader" said Ariel.

"I'll see ya then" said Lucy has she walked into the door hearing it shut behind her.

"Hello! Is anyone here?" Lucy shouted looking around the area.

"Lucy! Look out!" Shouted Loke has he tackled her out of the way of a oncoming attack.

Lucy turned and saw a woman with a blonde high ponytail tied with a blue ribbon she wore a light blue shirt that tightly squeezed her body with a mesh like pattern over her cleavage and also on her shoulders her leg's where covered in but the same pattern a light blue color with a mesh like pattern on her hips and thighs.

"You did well to dodge that attack but try this one out for size!" She shouted has six star's begun to circle around her each of her fist" Shooting Star!" She screamed has she fired one of the stars towards Lucy.

Lucy rolled out the way of the first attack and pulled her key's out

"Open Gate of the Chained Maiden Virgo!" Lucy shouted.

"Punishment master" Virgo asked.

"Work can you hold her down so I can get a good punch in" asked Lucy.

"That won't work!" The blonde shouted has two of the stars around fist floated down and stuck to the floor

"Virgo wait!" Shouted Lucy but she was to late right when Virgo broke through the ground the star exploded leaving the pink haired Sprit badly injured.

"Shall I be punished for failing Master?" Virgo asked has she disappeared.

"Hahaha I see Virgo is still the same has ever sorry about that it was just my way of saying hello my name is Carol Heartfillia I'm your ancestor born two hundred years ago" said Carol.

"I've been watching you in fact we all have and you come a long way but you still have yet to grasp the true power of Celestial Body Magic" said Carol.

"Don't you mean Celestial Spirit Magic?" Lucy asked.

"No at the end of the day Celestial Spirit's are nothing more than relic's left over from the long extinct Celestial Body Magic in fact once you've learned it from the seven of us you'll be the only one in the world unless you choose to pass your knowledge on to someone else" said Carol.

"Can you tell me about how Celestial Spirit's came to be" asked Lucy.

"Eight hundred years ago the world was much darker than it is now war's constantly exploded a lot of hate and animosity in those times but a man who went by the name Dylan Heartfillia came the star's seemed to listen to her has she glowed bright like a supernova 12 orbs of light surrounded him whilst a thirteenth was seen on his chest he had no say in the war he had no stake to claim no matter what side one he wouldn't profit but he hated seeing human's kill each other so he walked into the center of the war and said these words to both armies.

"If you wish to fight then that is fine I have no write to stop you but I will not sit idle by while you slaughter each other's families so I curse you all to serve your master's for all eternity!" he shouted the forbidden spell of Celestial Body Magic and his body began to crack breaking off piece by piece into thousand's of silver keys, and twelve gold key's plus a mysterious thirteenth key"

"Then what happened?" Lucy asked thoroughly interested in the story.

"Then his body faded away and he became the Celestial Spirit King and those soldiers became the Celestial Spirits after that Celestial Body Mage's began neglecting the true power of Celestial Body Magic and relying only on the Spirit's created by the Spirit King.

"Generations passed and slowly the secret's to Celestial Body Magic was completely lost and Celestial Spirit Magic became a separate thing what you've been using is only a small spell that is a part of Celestial Body Magic".

"Are you saying those Star's" are another spell in Celestial Body Magic asked Lucy.

"Yes I've managed to learn the Exploding Star spell through my travels and now I shall teach it too you" said Carol with a smile has star's began to circle around her body in a giant protective orb.

"This is my favorite move when using the Exploding Star Spell!" Shouted Carol has the Star's circle around her fist once more.

"Shooting Star!" Shouted Carol firing star after star towards' Lucy the spell's blowing up around her

"My Martial Art's is useless if I can't even get close to her" said Lucy has she reached for a key.

"Loke! Think you can keep her distracted!" Lucy shouted

"I'll damn well try!" Shouted Loke has he charged at the woman.

"Regules' Impact!" Loke screamed has he attempted to punch Carol and take her down.

"You used to be a whole lot stronger Loke what happened said Carol has she grabbed his face with one hand and blocked his fist with the other.

When she removed her hand a star appeared on Lokes face.

"Sorry Princess looks like she got me" said Loke right before the star exploded and he faded into pixels.

Lucy was just about to summon another Spirit when she saw she was surrounded by a group of star's that began to glow..

Son of a- BOOOOOOOM!

"Got you!" Lucy shouted has she shot out the ground in a maid uniform upper cutting Carol in the chin.

"Clever you used the smoke from the explosion as cover and decided on an underground attack good job" said Carol.

"Thank you" said Lucy with a smile.

"I think it's time for you to learn the Shooting Star Spell though it would take some time for you to master it" said Carol.

"How long will it take?" Luck asked

"About twenty year's" said Carol has she began stretching getting ready to train the rookie.

"Twenty Years' me and my friends agreed to meet up in four I can't stay here for twenty year's" said Lucy.

"Didn't Ariel explain to you that you could stay here for a thousand year's and only about ten minutes would have passed in the real world" Carol asked.

"Alright then I'll be your disciple for the next twenty year's" said Lucy.

And so she was over the next twenty year's Lucy fought and learned, fought and learned until the spell Exploding Star was thoroughly burned into her mind, body and soul.

"Good bye Lucy hope you grow into a fine young woman" said Carol with a smile.

"Thanks for everything Carol I'm sad that I have to leave I'll miss you" said Lucy.

"We are both Heartfilia's so long as there is blood coursing through your vein's I'll always be with you" said Carol with a smile.

"Bye" said Lucy has she walked out the door.

"It's about time" said Carol with an impatient look on her face.

"Alright next is this one according to the statue her name is Lauren Heartfillia" said Ariel has a door opened on the next Statue in line.

With Lauren

"Okay Lauren you can do it just say hi" "Oh I'm so embarrassed generations of Heartfilia's and I'm the only one the only one with a flat chest!" Lauren shouted in frustration.

"Wait a Minute maybe Lucy has a flat chest too perhaps she just stuff's her bra like I used to yeah that's it" Lauren said with a rapid shake of her head.

"Excuse me are you Lauren Heartfillia" Lucy asked has she tapped the woman on the shoulder.

"Why yes I- Holy Cow! She has the biggest ones in the bloodline!" Shouted Lauren

"I'll never train a titty monster like you!" Lauren shouted and then ran off.

"Hey! You little brat get back here!" Lucy shouted giving chase.

"Get away from me you cow!" Lauren shouted.

"Cow!?" Lucy screamed a tick mark appearing on her head.

"Take this!" Lucy shouted catching up with the younger looking woman who wore a white blouse and bell bottom jeans with black heeled boots.

"Celestial Fist!" Shouted Lauren has she punched Lucy in the stomach forcing her to cough up some blood and get sent flying backwards.

"Oh Crap! I didn't mean to hit you that hard! Lauren shouted as she began to panic.

"Did I kill her I didn't kill her did I the other's will kill me with I killed her ah! I'm so dead!" Lauren shouted has she begun running around in circles.

"I'm not dead! And your already dead" Lucy said has she got up and rubbed her head.

"AH! Ghost!" Shouted Lauren has she hid behind a tree.

"You're the only ghost here!" Lucy shouted.

"Oh yeah that's right any way titty monster since your manage to survive that punch you must've been put through the ringer a few times and are quite tough so even though I hate your overly endowed gut's I'll teach you the Celestial Empowerment Spell" said Lauren.

"Celestial Empowerment?" Lucy asked.

"Yes I'm sure Carol told you about Celestial Body Magic this is one of the spell's its called Celestial Empowerment you absorb Celestial Energy into your body making you faster and hit harder.

"Does it take twenty year's like the last one?" Lucy asked.

"No unless you're a simpleton we should get it done in about five" said Lauren.

"Then lets do this" said Lucy an excited look on her face.

Lauren's feet started to glow has she ran towards Lucy at break neck speed's and kicked her in the stomach

Five Years Later-

You've mastered the Celestial Empowerment Spell but from here on out it'll only get harder" said Lauren.

"Good Bye!" Lauren said Lucy has she leapt through the door.

"Lucy you've returned" said Ariel with a smile.

"Yes I've learnt a lot from both Carol and Lauren" said Lucy.

"Well then what are we waiting for you must continue on you have five more Heartfilia's to meet" said Ariel.

"Isn't there a faster way to do this?" Asked Lucy.

"I'm afraid not" said Ariel with a shake of her head.

"Alright then who's next?" Lucy asked.

"A Valerie Heartfillia" said Ariel.

I guess I might as well get started said Lucy as she walked through the door.

"My Name is Valerie Heartfillia I guess I'd be your great grandma" said Valerie with a smile has a bright yellow sword formed in her hand.

"I shall teach you the Celestial Forgery spell it allows one to forge weapons using Celestial Energy "Said Valerie.

Valerie was so far the shortest Heartfillia and had her hair in a pixie cut with bright brown eyes she wore a set of white bikini armor with a red cape flowing out the back.

"How long do you think it will take me to master this?" Lucy asked.

"Ten Year's until you've completely mastered this spell" said Valerie.

"Lets do this" said Lucy.

Ten Years Later-

"I can already feel myself becoming more and more powerful the three spells I've learnt so far plus the star dress spell I taught myself by reading my mother's books I know I'm a force to be reckoned with but I must push on through the last Heartfillia and get stronger said Lucy.

"Hello!" Lucy shouted has she walked through the final door looking around for any signs of her Ancestor.

Suddenly a man with long orange hair and a thick beard flew down his feet covered in light sending a kick towards Lucy.

Celestial Empowerment! Shouted Lucy has she blocked the kick Shooting Star! She screamed firing a star blast towards the attacking man.

"Loke that's enough said a voice has the sounds of footsteps could be heard.

Upon closer inspection Lucy saw that the man was indeed Loke only taller and had a lions mane around his neck, wrist and ankles and had golden armor covering his body.

"I'm sorry about that just wanted to test your reflexes said a blonde with a high ponytail wearing white intricate robes.

"My name is Anna Heartfillia and I'll teach you the Spirit Evolution Spell" said Anna.

"Spirit Evolution? Lucy asked.

"Yes it's a spell that only works if Spirit and Master are in perfect sync it cannot be performed if the Spirit and Master do not get along" said Anna.

"Is this Lokes evolved form?" Lucy asked.

"Yes Princess" said Loke with a smile has he converted back to normal.

"Wait are you my Loke?" Lucy asked.

"Yes he is I just borrowed him for a bit" said Anna.

"Do all Spirit's have evolved forms?" Lucy asked.

"Only the Twelve Zodiacs and the mysterious thirteenth golden key" said Anna.

"How long will it take me to master this spell?" Lucy asked.

"About ten years per spirit" said Anna.

"That's a hundred years" shouted Lucy.

"Here I'll use Loke and you use which ever spirit you decide" said Anna.

"Alright" said Lucy has she walked over to a lake

"Open! Gate of the Water Bearer Aquarius!"

"What! Do you want girly" Aquarius said has she came out with an angry look on her face.

"It's been a while Aquarius I was just teaching the Spirit Evolution Spell to young" Lucy here.

"Oh those old spells tell you the truth I completely forgot about it" said Aquarius.

"You do remember the chant don't you?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, Yeah" said Aquarius.

"Now Lucy this is what you do watch me and Loke first and then try on your own with Aquarius" said Anna.

"I'm looking" said Lucy.

"Star High , Star Bright my enemies are strong so give my spirits Might" said Anna

"Star Large and Star Low make my body Glow" said Loke.

"Spirit Evolution!" The two of them shouted in unison has Lokes body began to glow his black suit turned into Mane Lined golden armor and his hair got a bit longer he also grew a bit of stubble on his chin.

"Now why don't you two try" said Anna.

Lucy and Aquarius grabbed each other's hands and looked each other in the eyes each of them trying to hide the smile that covered their faces.

"Star High, Star Bright my enemies are strong give my spirits Might" said Lucy

"Star Large and Star Low make my body Glow" said Aquarius.

"Spirit! Evolution!" the two of them shouted in unison suddenly Aquarius's body began to glow has her fish tail split in two turning into long slender legs with fish scale leggings covering them with a light blue frill skirt and a pair of shoes appeared.

"She also gained scales on her neck and her eyes became slanted.

"Aquarius why don't you show Lucy the power of your evolved form and why this spell is far greater than any of the spells she has learnt thus far" said Anna.

"It's amazing I've never seen someone do it so flawlessly on their first try" said Loke has he watched Aquarius take a step forward.

"Aquarius has been like a second mother to me so of course she'd evolve" said Lucy with a smile.

Suddenly a blast of water knocked Lucy back a few feet.

"I'm not your mother girly" Aquarius said giving Lucy a death glare.

"Just do whatever your about to do already! Shouted Lucy whose eyes widened in shock has a giant tsunami rose out the lake.

"Aw Crap" said Lucy has she was washed away by the sea water.

"Then she converted back to normal."

"Has you are now you can only evolve them for about a minute by the time your training is complete I want you to be able to keep them in their evolve states for at least ten" said Anna.

"What would happened if someone not compatible with their spirits tried to evolve them?" Lucy asked.

"The Spirits well turn into mindless beast who can't tell friend from foe" said Anna.

"100 years to train I guess I better get started" said Lucy.

100 years later….

Ariel almost fainted from the waves of power that eroded off Lucy's body has she stepped through the door

"Thank you for everything Ariel" said Lucy with a bow.

"Open! Gate of the Ram! Aries!" shouted Lucy.

"I'm sorry" said Aries has she came out.

"It's okay, I just need a ride to the Spirit world so I can do my meditations for the next four years" said Lucy.

"I'm sorry! Uh okay I can do that said Aries has she and Lucy disappeared before Ariel's eyes.

Four Human Years Later-

I've heard the tales of the other Heartfilia's and how they lost their families because of their mistakes but I won't do that I shall use what I have been given but not has tools me and my spirits shall be partners forever more said Lucy walking through the massive land's that is the Heartfillia estate.

"Fairy Tail I'm coming home" said Lucy.

 **To be continued in Chapter 3 Wendy's Training.**


	4. Wendy's Training

"Where are we going?" Wendy yelled has the wind blew through her long blue locks and she held tightly to Chris's shirt.

"Sky Temple" said Chris with a smile.

"Did we have to fly their! I'm terrified of heights!" Wendy shouted.

"Don't you fly around with your exceed all the time?" Chris asked.

"That's different I can trust Carla not to drop me" said Wendy.

"Don't worry so long has you hold on this carpet will never drop you" said Chris.

"Oh Look there it is" said Chris.

Wendy looked over Chris's shoulder and saw a wondrous men and women , parents and their children all riding on flying carpets flying around the outside of a giant white and gold temple sitting atop of a massive cloud.

"W-What is this place?" Wendy asked her mouth stuck open in excitement.

"This is the place I was telling you about Sky Temple" said Chris. Has he bought the magic carpet in for a landing

"Wow this place is amazing" said Wendy has she followed Chris through the castle.

"Are you hungry this is the perfect chance to show you the dining hall" said Chris

"No not real **-*GROWL*** ly"

"Hahaha come on lets get something to eat" said Chris has he lead Wendy to a loud and rowdy room filled with boys and girls of all ages the adults standing by the wall looking in making sure no one gets to out of hand.

"We have Ham, Sausage, Eggs, Bacon, Pancakes, Oatmeal, Grits, Cereal, Pop tarts, Fruits, Milk , Orange Juice, Apple Juice and it's all you can eat" said Chris.

"Hey Chris why don't you introduce us to your new girl friend!" shouted a young blonde haired man wearing a sleeveless white shirt with some baggy jeans.

"She's not my girl friend Barney this is Wendy Marvel the Sky Dragon Slayer I bought her hear so she could get stronger" said Chris.

"If you want to get stronger you may want to practice with me after all I am the strongest in this entire temple" said Barney.

Suddenly Barney found himself being lifted off the ground in a column of wind.

"You want to repeat that statement Barney" said a young woman of about eighteen with long blue streaked white hair and blue eyes wearing a red turtle neck sweater with a black mini-skirt and some long black stockings.

"Hello Wendy my name is Angelica Basil"

"It's really nice to meet each of you" said Wendy with a smile.

"Hey Angelica is your younger sister around somewhere" Chris asked.

"Like always she's locked up in her room nose deep in a book" said Angelica.

"Come on Wendy if you want to find a dragon slaying book she'll be the one to have it she may be the biggest fan of you dragon slayers" said Chris.

Wendy quickly grabbed an orange and a cup of chocolate milk before she was dragged away by the older man.

"Hey! Kara! Open up I need to borrow your dragon slayer book!" shouted Chris banging on the door.

"No way in hell that's happening last time I let you borrow one of my books you gave it back with three pages missing and it was all sticky" said Kara.

"What if I say Wendy Marvel wanted to borrow it?" asked Chris

"Hahaha good one" Like the great and powerful Wendy Marvel would take the time to grace weak peasants like us" said Kara.

"Actually I'm not really all that great or powerful" said Wendy with a smile

The Door suddenly opened just a peak

Wendy looked back through the crack and saw a girl no older than thirteen with blue streaked white hair that only got to just pass her ear's and her eyes where blue in color.

"Oh my god It's the Wendy Marvel!" shouted Kara has she threw the door open grabbed Wendy by the shirt and pulled her into the bed room.

Chris tried to step in behind them but was blasted back by a burst of wind.

"No Boy's in my room" said Kara has she slammed the door on his face.

"I'm so happy I could die one of the dragon slayers is sitting on my bed this is so exciting" said Kara with a wide smile.

"I'm really excited to meet you too" Wendy said.

"Really?" Kara asked her eyes getting wide with excitement.

"Yes you're a nice person and you're letting me borrow your dragon slaying books" said Wendy.

"I am unworthy of such praise from the sky priestess" said Kara has she bowed down to Wendy.

"Unworthy! I say!" shouted Kara has she came back up.

"Please calm down your not unworthy I'm sure you a lot more powerful than I am" said Wendy.

"Here is all the dragon slaying books I have" said Kara piling ten books into Wendy's hands.

"Thank you so much said Wendy reading through the pages of the first book.

"Ah here it is Sky Dragon Slaying Magic. Said Wendy has she began reading the page

Contrary to popular belief the Sky Dragon and the Sky Dragon Slayer can use more than just the power of wind and air look into the sky and what do you see?

Was the first line Wendy read in the book.

Wendy looked up and saw clouds and the sun and bird's flying around.

Do you see clouds, the sun a few birds and if its night time perhaps you see the moon and the star's all these things are about of the sky and all of these things is a part of a sky dragon slayers arsenal" said the pages of the book.

"What does it say" Kara asked has she plopped down next to Wendy.

"It says that a sky dragon slayer or any sky slayer for that matter has not just control of the air in the sky but everything that lives in the sky commandment over avian creatures, power to call fourth massive storms and bolts of lighting by day the power to control heat has hot as the suns and by night being able to control the luminous aura of the stars and moon."

"Wow that's amazing" said Kara.

"Yeah it is I never knew I could do this Grandeeny never told me anything about it" said Wendy.

"Maybe see thought you where to young to learn about all of this" said Kara.

"Maybe but now that I'm older I'll practice and learn the truth of my magic" said Wendy.

"Hey are you still hungry pizza is being served for lunch today" said Kara.

"Uh sure I could use a bite" Wendy said with a smile.

"Well then come on" said Kara has she grabbed Wendy's hand and ran out towards the dining hall.

"Angelica save us a seat!" Kara shouted with a happy smile on her face.

"Kara is you wearing my hair pin again?" Angelica asked

"No way! This one is mine" shouted Kara her face getting red.

"Is it now" said Angelica has she stood over her younger sister the wind around her body getting faster and faster.

"I mean well uh you see…I'm so sorry!" Kara screamed has she ran away.

"Aw come on Angelica cut the kid some slack" said Barney.

"I'm sure she didn't mean anything by it" said Chris.

"No way she needs to learn that there is consequences for the actions you take" said Angelica has her body floated into the air and she began to fly after her sister.

"Hey Wendy did you learn anything from the books?" Chris asked

"Yes I learnt a lot" said Wendy.

Suddenly plates of food floated in front of them riding on a current of wind.

"Looks like lunch is here" said Barry.

"Today's lunch is Pizza and French Fries my favorite" said Chris has he bit into the cheesy deliciousness that was pizza

"It really is delicious" said Wendy.

"Right?" Chris said.

"Hey Wendy want to go to the training hall you can meet the strongest in the entire temple Miss Shiroshi" said Barry.

"I thought Angelica was the strongest" said Wendy

"Perhaps the strongest of everyone under the age of twenty but the strongest in the entire temple is definitely miss Shiroshi" said Chris.

"Uh sure I'll love to meet her" said Wendy.

The three of them walked down a large corridor and walked through a set of double doors.

"Chris, Barry you're not scheduled for practice for another two days why you are here now?" asked a green haired woman with emerald green eyes she wore a black kimono and held a pair of fans in her hands.

"We wanted Wendy to meet you" said Chris.

"Wendy? Has in Wendy Marvel of Fairy Tail?" Miss Shiroshi asked.

"Y-Yes that's me" said Wendy

"My old friend Gildarts told me about you" said Miss Shiroshi.

"Finally I've escaped!" Shouted Kara has she came in out of nowhere.

"This is perfect Kara I want you to spar with Wendy here" said Miss Shiroshi.

"What! I can't fight my idol my hero one of the great ones!" shouted Kara.

"Either you fight her or you fight me your choice said" Miss Shiroshi has her magic power increased so much the floor beneath her feet cracked.

"I'm sorry Wendy but I'm going to have to beat you up" said Kara.

"What?!" Wendy said trying to back away but instead ran into a wall of air.

"Alright let's go!" Shouted Kara has she ran towards Wendy air surrounding her foot.

"Sky Dragons Roar!" Wendy shouted has she hit Kara sending her flying into the air wall.

"Kara ran towards Wendy again this time dodging the roar that came her way.

"Air Fist!" shouted Kara has a giant fist made of pure air nearly hit Wendy but Wendy simply ate the air that came towards her.

"Shit I forgot about that" said Kara.

"Sky Dragons Talon!" Wendy shouted has she kicked Kara on top of the head.

Kara quickly got back up ready to go.

"Since my magic won't work on you just won't use it shouted Kara has she ran towards Wendy dodging the attack's that came her way.

"Take this!" Kara screamed kicking Wendy in the chest and then following it up with a punch to the nose.

"I may have the upper hand when it comes to magic but in physical combat she's leagues above me" Wendy said to herself.

The two girls charged each other again Wendy enhancing her attacks with her magic and Kara using her skills and reflexes to dodge and counter Wendy's attacks.

"You're a really good fighter" said Wendy.

"My sister trains me all the time" said Kara with a smile has the two girls kicks clashed in mid-air before they jumped back from each other.

 **"Sky Dragons Roar! "** Wendy shouted.

"Nice try! Kara said with a laugh has she bent backwards allowing the roar to pass harmlessly over her.

But the attack blocked her vision and she didn't see the attack that came next.

"Right when the roar finally finished passing by Kara looked up wide eyed to see Wendy above her feet in a kicking position.

"Sorry! Kara but I need to win this Wendy shouted.

" **Sky Dragons Arrow!**

"Gah! "Kara screamed has she was kicked in the stomach and slammed onto the stone floor.

"That's enough!" Shouted Shiroshi has she walked towards the two combatants

"Here I'll heal you" said Wendy has she closed her eyes and began working her magic on Kara.

"Chris you've bought a talented girl to me and I've decided to be Wendy Marvels private tutor" said Miss Shiroshi.

"No way" said Barry.

"I'm sorry Wendy I didn't mean for this to happen" said Chris.

"Oh god! She was so young!" screamed Kara.

"Stop trying to make it sound like I'm some sort of monster" said Miss Shiroshi.

"Your training methods aren't exactly sane" said Barry.

"You three get out I want to talk to Wendy alone" said Miss Shiroshi.

"Lets go I'll be back when dinners ready" said Chris.

"Alright Wendy do you know why I wanted to be your private tutor" asked Miss Shiroshi.

"N-No" Wendy said getting a bit nervous.

"Because you and I have the same power" said Miss Shiroshi with a smile.

"Are you a dragon slayer?" Wendy asked in shock.

"No no I'm the Sky Devil Slayer" said Miss Shiroshi.

"No way" said Wendy.

"Yes and since we both use Sky Slaying type Magic it is only right for me to train you personally" said Miss Shiroshi.

"Allow me to show you a glance of my power said Miss Shiroshi has she stood up and spread her fans out.

"Sky Devils Solar Slicer!" shouted Miss Shiroshi a razor slash cutting the walls of the room.

"Whoa Wendy" said in shock.

Suddenly a cut burst into flames….

"That was the Solar Slicer spell a spell that can only be used in the day time it's an attack that mixes the heat of the sun with air and burns through whatever it touches" said Miss Shiroshi.

"Here's what we'll do I want you to alternate between day and night everyday that you come here on day day's well practice the day time sky magic and during the night we'll practice night time magic" said Shiroshi.

"Thank you I left my guild so I could get stronger for my friends back home me and my team agreed we'd leave for four years in order to increase our strengths" said Wendy.

"Your cause is a noble one" said Miss Shiroshi.

"I just have one request" said Wendy.

"Yes Kara! You can join in too" shouted Shiroshi.

"I knew my idol will sniff me out!" Kara said has she floated into the room.

"I won't go easy on you two you understand" Miss Shiroshi said.

"I'd hate you if you did" said Wendy a look of determination on her face.

For the next three years the three of them trained and practice until their muscles ached in three year's Wendy began to mature more as a woman and her breast began to come in.

Then tragedy struck.

"No! Miss Shiroshi why! You can't die on us we still have a lot to learn!" Kara shouted.

"I'm sorry you two I knew this disease would get me one day but don't be sad you two have come a long way I know you can go further just have each other's backs and Kara try not to give your sister to much trouble" said Miss Shiroshi.

"You can't die I can't lose someone else not now" said Wendy tear's brimming in her eyes.

"Wendy please don't let my death ruin your ambitions" said Miss Shiroshi.

"After Barry and Chris died in that accident you where the one to cheered me up if you die who'll tell me it'll be alright" asked Wendy.

"Look beside you and what do you see?" Miss Shiroshi asked has she began coughing a fit.

"I see my best friend Kara Basil" said Wendy.

"So long as you two stick together I'm sure you can overcome just about anything said Miss Shiroshi.

"I'm sorry girls I'll leave you each" with a gift said Miss Shiroshi has her eyes closed for the last time.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Wendy screamed.

"I'm sorry I know she was like a second mother to you" said Angelica has she hugged Wendy and Kara from behind.

"Angelica am I cursed everyone who gets close to me dies cried" Kara.

"I'm still here aren't I and so is Wendy you're not cursed at all" said Angelica.

"Wendy when you leave in a year take Kara with you please" said Angelica.

"But what about you?" Wendy asked.

"I have a responsibility here I can't just leave I'm a sensei now" said Angelica with an infectious smile.

"In fact here's nine hundred million jewels I won't you two to go out and see the world and don't worry if you ever need help the Sky Temple will always be looking down from above" said Angelica.

The two friends traveled around the world together beating dark guilds left and right…. And soon another year pass.

"Looks like it's time to return home" said Wendy looking up to the sky

Wendy and Kara both wore long trench coats Wendy's was White in Color while Kara's was black

"I still don't think I should've been the one to get Miss Shiroshi's power said Kara.

"Don't worry Kara she didn't give you her power if you weren't worthy" said Wendy.

"I can't wait to meet Natsu" said Kara with a bright smile.

"I want to show him how strong I've become" said Wendy.

 **To be continued in Chapter 5 Erza's Travels**


	5. Erza's Travels

"Alright boys! We march on Magnolia tonight. With Fairy Tail the way they are now there's no way they'll be able to stop us lets destroy the place and turn it into our new base of operations!" shouted a bald headed old man wearing white robes.

"Yeah!" A large army of people all wearing matching black robes yelled their faces covered by their hoods.

Suddenly one of the robed people burst towards the bald headed man two small daggers appearing out of nowhere into her hands knocking back a slew of people.

The hood of the person's robe fell off and their scarlet red hair flew out waving in the wind a fierce look on her face.

"Holy! Crap! It's Erza Scarlet!" One of the robed men yelled.

"You will not sully our dreams you damn fairy!" The leader shouted has she tried to pull out a gun but his hand's where cut my Erza's daggers.

"This world is filled of unfortunate events. Things you just can't control, things you can't help. Sometimes you may find yourself wallowing in the thralls of your own defeat or sad at the lost of a comrade. This world isn't a world where everyone gets to enjoy a life of happiness and Joy for everything falls apart eventually and today is the day your plan falls apart!" Erza shouted.

*CLAP *CLAP*CLAP*CLAP

"Don't clap for her you idiots!" The bald man shouted.

"Reequip Heavens Wheel!" Shouted Erza

"Run! Get out of here!" They all yelled trying to cram out the doors

Bodies were thrown left and right has Erza cut them all down

"Reequip! Sea Empress Armor!" Shouted Erza two swords appearing in her hands

"Looks like some got away said Erza has she stood atop a pile of knocked out men and women.

Hahaha looks like we managed to escape said one of the one's who got out during Erza's rampage that left the building unstable.

"Golden Fist!" came a shout has Christina rocked the man in the face with her golden gauntlets sending him flying backwards.

"Form Change!" Christina yelled her Gauntlets turning into two short swords.

Clang! The sound of metal hitting metal echoed throughout the forest has she blocked an attack.

"Wait that magic that hair you're Christina Page! The Golden Woman!" shouted one of the men.

"If you know who I am that must mean you're from Seven" said Christina with a smile has she head butted the man knocking him out cold.

"Come Christina we must be going now" said Erza has she appeared out of nowhere.

"Looks like that weren't too difficult" said Christina.

"No. I hope I didn't cause you any unwanted trouble when I let some get away" said Erza.

"Oh no I had a lot of fun putting them in their place" said Christina.

"Let us continue our search for the one who can train us" said Erza.

"I- I know someone" said one of the robed men struggling to rise to his feet.

"Who?" Erza asked.

"His name is Zale the Wandering swordsman" said the man before he fainted.

"Have you ever heard of Zale?" Erza asked.

"No but I have heard of a swordsman who lives in the mountains he sometimes wanders town to town collecting herbs and ingredients" said Christina.

"Do you think they may be one in the same?" Asked Erza.

"I won't deny the possibility but I doubt it" said Christina.

"Let's confirm it for ourselves" said Erza.

The two of them were currently climbing a mountain fighting their way through an intense blizzard that's when they spotted a log cabin with the lights turned on.

"Christina! Look out!" Erza shouted has she tackled Christina into the snow a purple light flew over them cutting down the hundreds of trees around them.

"Next time! I won't miss intruder!" shouted a voice has a man wearing a white kimono with wooden shoes came walking towards them a katana held tightly in his hand.

"We mean no harm we only seek the one called Zale the Wandering Swordsman" said Erza.

"How do you know that name!" the Man shouted getting ready to send another attack towards them.

"I required the information from a dark guild member that my friend and I took out we've been seeking a strong warrior who could teach us!" shouted Erza.

"Zale died! A long time ago" shouted the man has he sheathed his sword.

"That's not true is it, your Zale aren't you" shouted Christina.

"Perhaps there was once a time I went by the name Zale but that is no longer the case not after what happened" said the swordsman.

"So you lost just one time and gave up fighting forever" said Erza.

"I didn't lose I've never once lost in a sword fight I was merely too late to save the one I loved" said the man.

"What do you mean late?" Christina asked.

Why don't you two come inside at least until the snow lets up" said the man leaving the door open and walking into his home.

Christina and Erza decided to take the man up on his offer and got out of the snow.

"Here get out of those wet clothes and put these on you can shower and change in the bathroom in the back" said the man.

"If you no longer go by Zale then what do we call you?" Christina asked.

"Peter, Peter Pierce that's what you call me" said Peter.

"Are these her clothes" asked Erza has she overlooked the clothes she was given.

"Yes" said Peter.

"I appreciate the gesture but I do not need them" said Erza.

"I know you can just reequip on another outfit but consider this my apology for attacking you two without provocation"

"You where only trying to protect your home I understand completely" said Erza taking the clothes if only to make peter feel less bad about attacking.

"You two may have to take a shower at the same time unfortunately the hot water here only last for about twenty minutes and doesn't get hot again until the following day" said Peter.

"Come one Christina skin ship between women is a good thing" said Erza.

"In the armies of Seven we often had to take baths together in order to save time" said Christina.

"This is the right guy but the way he is now I don't think he'll be willing to train us" said Christina has she began putting on the clothes she was given a light blue tank top with a pair of sweatpants

"I'm afraid you are right but what can we do" said Erza.

"I don't know but lets get some sleep we can talk about it in the morning" said Christina.

"You are right said Erza putting on the clothes she was given and having some trouble doing it.

"Hahaha it's been awhile since you've had to get dress without your power hasn't it" said Christina with a smile.

"I'll conquer these clothes" Erza said with a look of determination

After about Ten minutes of struggles Erza finally got on her outfit which was like Christina's a tank top with some sweats except hers was yellow in color.

 **The next morning….**

"Looks like the snow stopped" said Christina.

"Hey do you here that" said Erza.

"Yeah it's the sound any swordsman would recognize the sound of a blade cutting through the wind" said Christina.

The two of them looked outside and saw a Peter slashing his sword to the side a purple light following his sword the light slashed through a tree cutting it down and then slashed a rock in two.

Upon closer inspection Erza saw that it was no light but a ribbon that extended from the sword and cut through everything.

"My Ribbons tell me everything I know you two are watching me" said Peter without turning around and without losing focus.

"We want to know something" shouted Erza.

"You want to know my story and why I gave up the title of Zale the wandering swordsman?" Peter asked.

"Yes" said Christina.

"If it will get you two to drop the subject I'll tell you my story" said Peter has he walked into the house and poured three cups of hot tea.

"Whenever you're ready" said Erza has she began sipping her tea and closed her eyes.

Peter took a deep breath and began

First off I didn't give up the title Zale it was never mind to begin with second Zale really did die that faithful day" Peter said has he looked out into space and thought about the past

"It was ten long years ago"

Flash Back-

I was just a punk kid no older than you two my hair is short now but back then I really didn't care to much for it so long has it stayed brown that's all that mattered to me.

"My name is Peter Pierce! I'm the greatest swordsman in the world!" Is what I used to shout standing on top of the tallest building in town.

"Most ignored me and others challenged me and lost to me I thought I unbeatable until a young girl with frost white hair and burning red eyes made eye contact with me her presence it's self was a contradiction.

"She looked small and frail but felt big and powerful, Sweet and Kind but not one to mess with. Of course at the time I didn't know just who I was dealing with" said Peter.

"Hello my name is Zale Curio I'm here to challenge the man named Peter Pierce" Zale said with a smile.

"A little girl like you will never beat me!" Peter shouted has he accepted her challenge.

Peter stopped his tale taking a sip of his tea…

"Come on now what happened next?" Christina urged on.

"Then I was soundly defeated" said Peter has he began his tale again.

"I'll let you make the first move" said Zale with a smirk.

"Sorry! If I kill you!" Peter yelled has he swung his sword a rippling ribbon flying through the air.

Without worry she closed her eyes and walked towards me side stepping the ribbon the entire way towards me when she looked into my eyes and held that dagger at my throat my heart stopped she easily subdued me with little to no effort but I was stubborn and I didn't want to admit she had me beat so I jumped back and sent another attack her way.

That's when she ran at me faster than I could react cut my Ribbon into pieces the entire way.

"I frantically swung my sword when she got close which she easily blocked with her dagger we looked each other in the eye and I saw not hatred or anger nor did I see the fear I saw in the eyes of the other challengers I saw pure determination.

"Curio Clan First Strike- Criss- Cross!" Shouted Zale has she cut an x-shaped gash onto Peter's chest leaving him bleeding on the ground.

"I defeated you in one strike I thought you strong" Zale said has she put her two daggers away.

"Wait you mean she bested you using only a couple of daggers?" Christina asked interrupting once again.

"Zale was an amazing woman her dress armor had no neither wrinkle nor did it tear when the battle was done it still look like it just got back from the tailors".

"Please stop interrupting Christina" said Erza.

"S-Sorry" said Christina.

"Damn it" Peter moaned in pain has his chest began to bleed quite profusely.

"Hear drink my blood and heal" said Zale has she cut her finger.

"No way this is my first scar it's a badge of honor" said Peter.

"Is that so" said Zale has the cut on her finger closed up.

After that I challenge her every day and every day I lost she showed me a different strike each day eventually the admiration I held for her skills and power turned into love.

I continued sparing with her every day until I could gather the courage to tell her how I felt and then one day I did.

"And I was rejected without hesitation".

"Hahaha why should I allow myself to be courted by one weaker than I" is what she said has she walked pass me unable to hide the smile that formed upon her lips.

At first I was going give up my love for her but when I saw that smile I knew I had a semblance of a chance to win her heart.

"Hey Peter do you have any dreams besides beating me I mean?" said Zale has the two of the stood side by side overlooking the town.

"I suppose if I had to pick one-"A Dream isn't something you just decide to do a dream is something you strive for something you won't give up no matter what anyone says" said Zale with a smile.

"I guess so. What's your dream? Peter asked.

"My dream is to one day create a guild a strong and powerful guild that is more than just people who work in the same building I want the guild I make to be a family" said Zale

"What's stopping you from following your dreams" asked Peter.

"Lack of funds I'm completely broke can't start a guild if I can't even afford to have the building made"  
said Zale.

"I fought with her and against her for about a year until I was finally able to beat her and she returned my feelings a month later we married and in this house we constipated our marriage and in this house I saw her smile for the last time.

The sound of cries and yells could be heard coming from the city down below children crying for their parents, adults crying at the lost of their children it was pandemonium I tried to stop her I told her what could we do against the attackers but she didn't listen she ran towards the village fully intending on pushing back the attackers on her own.

"I could hear the sound of battle I could hear her loud and powerful voice echo through the air and reach my ears.

"Curio Clan Second Strike!- Rapid Point!"Zale shouted has she rapidly thrust the tip of her dagger into one of the invaders before dodging a blow from another and running her blade through his throat.

"Curio Clan Third Strike! - Six Petal Rose Cut!" Zale shouted a giant flower flying out of her blade and cutting her enemies down.

"Curio Clan Fourth Strike! - Lunar Slash!- Shouted Zale has a crescent shape light of energy shot out her daggers and slashed one of the men in two.

"Looks like you a cut above the rest!" shouted one of the attackers about to squeeze her with a giant hammer.

Suddenly a ribbon wrapped around his wrist and his hand came off spewing blood onto the street below his hammer falling on his own head.

"I thought you weren't going to help" said Zale with a smirk.

"I said I wouldn't help the villagers I never said I wouldn't protect you from harm" said Peter.

The two of us fought side by side back to back we were in total sync we were fighting not just for the town but for each other.

That's when he arrived the man in the faceless mask

"Faceless Mask?" Christina asked interrupting once more ignoring the look Erza gave her.

"Yes his in a neat bowl cut and he wore a two piece red suit with a white tie and a white mask that held no face not even eye sockets just a blank faceless mask most likely a two way mask he could see us clearly but we couldn't see him.

"Please continue" said Erza.

Any who. Me thinking I was once again the strongest around I charge recklessly at the man and swung my ribbon towards him and he did something I never expected he grabbed my ribbon and pulled me toward himself.

"I pointed the tip of my blade towards him using the momentum to pierce his skin but he easily dodged my attack and slammed his fist into my face I felt every bone I had in my face crack.

"Curio Clan Fifth Strike!- Crimson Crust! Shouted Zale has a red blade shot out towards the Faceless man who easily blocked the attack with one finger.

"Grip" the man whispered has he gripped Zale by the face.

"Put her down!" Peter yelled has he cut the man across the side with his ribbon.

"Lowly human" said the faceless man has his wound healed almost instantly.

"My magic he took it somehow" said Zale has she coughed up a bit of blood.

"I use borrower magic I can borrower the powers of others after I touch them" said the faceless man.

What we both said in shock has a ribbon shot out the palm of his hand and pierced my chest.

"NO! Peter!" Zale yelled has she kicked the man and jumped to peter's side.

"It took me months to figure that out and he figured it out in a matter of seconds" said Peter a shocked look on his face.

Suddenly Peter's eyes widen has multiple ribbons came flying towards him.

"Move! Zale shouted has she pushed him out the way the ribbons tearing through her body like a toothpick through cheese.

"Zale!" Peter screamed has he reached out for her.

"I promise I won't let anyone cry again!" Shouted Zale has she ran through the pain the ribbons ripping through her body.

"Curio Clan Final Strike!" Night of 1,000 slashes!" shouted Zale has she began cutting so fast neither Peter nor the faceless man could keep up.

"GAH!" The Faceless man screamed has blood spurted from his wounds and the Ribbons that filleted Zale's body disappeared.

"Zale!" Peter yelled going to her side...

"P-Peter is that you peter?" Zale asked blood leaking from her wounds.

"Come on Zale! What are you doing! Heal yourself hurry before you die!" shouted Peter.

"My body won't heal from these wounds there to severe I'll be dead by the morning" said Zale.

"Don't say stupid shit like that! I'm the man I was supposed to protect you! Not the other way around!" shouted Peter.

"You really are an idiot" said Zale has she passed out.

"Faceless man tell me your name" Peter said a pissed off look on his face.

"What should I tell you my name" said the faceless man struggling to catch breath.

"Tell me the name of the man I am sworn to hate!" shouted Peter.

"My name is James Fernando said the faceless man his mask splitting in two showing his blue eyes and the terrible scar he held beneath.

Suddenly eight figures with faceless mask appeared six men each wearing suits and two women wearing dresses.

"Looks like James went and got himself killed" said one of the faceless masks

"So it will seem" said another.

After that they took their comrade and left I took Zale home and stayed by her side until she took her final breaths and then I granted her wish and sent her body adrift into the sea.

"What would you do if you saw a member of faceless mask today?" Erza asks.

"First I'll ask why they spared me on the day and then I'll kill them all" said Peter.

Suddenly a bottomless pit appeared beneath their feet the three of them sensing the danger managed to avoid it and get out the house before it feel into the pit.

"We spared you because killing you would've been a waste of time" said a man with short black hair wearing a white pinstripe suit with a golden tie.

"Did you hear what he said Brian he said he'd kill us all" said a woman with long curly locks and blue eyes wearing a white dress with golden tassels.

"Yes Bailey I heard the shout of a fool" said Brian with a smile.

"Peter grabbed his sword ribbons circling around his body.

"Why don't you wait there" said Bailey has a invisible dome surrounded Peter.

"What sort of magic is this" asked Peter has he banged on the dome.

"It's called Mime Magic I can make invisible objects and other objects invisible I made that pit by making the ground invisible said Bailey.

"That doesn't make any since even if you can make things invisible they should still be there the ground just completely disappeared" said Christina.

"I don't know the details and I don't feel like explaining" said Bailey.

"Hey Erza which do you want the whore or the tramp?" Christina asked with a smile as she pulled out her golden blades and changed into her golden armor.

"I'll take the girl" said Erza reequipping into her Flame Empress Armor.

"Gatling" said Bailey has she invisible bullets flew towards Erza.

"Erza swung her sword and burnt the bullets away.

"Take this!" Erza screamed swinging her sword down on the woman who side stepped the attack and attempted to take out Erza but Erza dodged the attack and slammed her fist into Bailey's stomach.

Bailey recovered quickly and ran towards Erza the two combatants trading blows.

"Erza scarlet your reputation precedes you" said Bailey with a smile has she blocked and dodged Erza's blows.

"It's been a while since I was given this much trouble with an opponent" said Erza has she clashed with an invisible blade and the two combatants jumped back from each other.

When she landed her screams echoed through the forest she looked down to a cluster of spikes on her foot.

"I am a woman who always comes prepared" said Bailey with a smile.

"You hid traps all over the place before you attacked" Erza said.

With Brain vs. Christina.

Christina ran towards Brain cutting the balls of magic that came her way.

Boom! The sound of an explosion echoed throughout the forest.

"NOOOO! Peter yelled banging on the wall.

"I'm the golden woman did you think I'd die from something like that! Shouted Christina has she ran out through the smoke causing Brains eyes to widen in surprise.

"Golden Fist!" Christina yelled slamming her fist into Brain's face sending him sprawling backwards.

"Brain skidded to a stop and balls of energy formed on his fist.

"Energetic Smasher!" shouted Brain has he punched Christina in the cheek and slammed her into the ground

"Didn't you father ever tell you not to hit a woman?" Christina said with a smirk has she rubbed the bruise forming on her face.

"Hey! Erza! This guy is proving to be some trouble!" shouted Christina.

"Yeah so his she they are stronger than we gave them credit for" said Erza.

"Getting praise from Tatiana Erza Scarlet and Christina Page the Golden Woman we should feel great that such powerful woman acknowledged our power" said Bailey with a smile.

"Reequip! Heavens Wheel!" shouted Erza.

"Circle sword!" Erza screamed sending the blades flying towards Bailey.

Bailey ran and ran dodging the blades followed her she then seemed to disappeared has she jumped down into something.

Bang! A shot rang out hitting Erza in the shoulder..

"Bang! Another shot rang out.

"AH! Erza screamed has she cut the bullet away ignoring the pain in her shoulder.

"Energetic Burst!" Shouted Brian firing a shock wave of energy towards Christina.

"Form Change! Shield!" shouted Christina has he swords turned into a shield and she protected herself from the attack.

"Hey! Red look up!" shouted Bailey pointing into the sky.

Erza looked up and saw hundreds of lances falling from the sky coming towards her.

"Reequip!- Adamantium Armor!" shouted Erza has she held her shield above her head protecting herself from harm.

"You really are prepared for every situation" said Bailey with a smile.

Erza ran towards her enemy reequipping once again changing into her black wing armor

"Moon Flash!" shouted Erza.

Bailey tried to protect herself from the attack but she just couldn't and the attack pierced her body deeply.

"Bailey!" Brain yelled in concern.

"Don't worry about me brain! Just focus on your fight!" Shouted Bailey.

Brain turned back wide eyed to the sight of a Golden Boot smashing into his face.

"Damn I'm losing focus" said Bailey has her wound started to bleed out.

Peter looked around and saw his prison shatter around him.

"NO!" Bailey screamed has she ran pass Erza and charged towards Peter.

"Bailey! Don't charge him recklessly" shouted Brain.

"If I can take out the wandering swordsman then I'll be able to get a seat in the inner sanctum!" Shouted Bailey.

"Ribbon slash" whispered Peter has the Ribbon wrapped around her ankle and slashed her foot off.

"AH!" Bailey screamed has she fallen onto the floor bleeding profusely.

"Take your wounded and get the hell out of here!" shouted Peter looking towards Brain with a look of absolute hatred.

"We were prepared to die" said Brain has a black ball formed in his hand.

"Absolute Evil!" shouted Brain has he shoved the ball into his own his..

The sound of his heart beat could be heard throughout the forest his black hair turning white and his eyes turning a milky gray color he gained a black tribal pattern up and down his arms.

"Peter attacked with his ribbons but Brain smacked it away with ease and moved to fast for them to react head butting Peter in the face.

"Erza tried slashing Brain in the back of the neck but her sword shattered on his muscled neck.

"Damn why do things always have to be so difficult" said Christina.

"You girls think you can keep him distracted" asked Peter.

"We'll try do you have a plan or something" asked Christina.

"Yeah I got something in mind" said Peter with a smile.

"Then make it quick!" shouted Erza has she charged at towards Christina.

"Flight Armor!"- Erza Shouted has she began zipping around the battle field quite quickly cutting the foe leaving little marks on his body but not enough to pierce his skin.

"Form Change! Golden Lance!" Shouted Christina has her weapon turned into a golden lance.

"Erza catch! Shouted Christina tossing Erza the lance has Erza reequipped into her Giant's Armor using the enhanced strength to throw the lance into the man's chest.

"GEHAAHAHAA did you think this puny thing could stop me! Shouted Brain. Has he pulled the lance out his chest and threw the lance aside.

"Raining Ribbons!" shouted Peter…

Brain looked up to see hundreds of Ribbons come raining down towards him and Bailey both Erza and Christina getting back behind Peter.

"You may kill us but you'll never kill the organization!" shouted Brain has the Ribbons ripped through his body cutting off his arms and slicing through his heart Bailey getting impaled by the falling Ribbons.

"Die you bastard!" Bailey screamed has she fought through her pain to try and stab Erza in the back of the neck.

"Move!" shouted Peter pushing Erza out the way the blade going deep into his thighs.

"Golden Kick!" shouted Bailey kicking the woman in the face knocking her out cold.

"I'm sorry about your home" said Erza.

"It was just a home I'm just glad you two are safe and I was able to be the protector this time" said Peter.

"I know this is your home and all but after what happened they'll send stronger people to kill you and we probably have a target on our back now" said Christina.

"Your right I know a place where we can train if the organization is has big of a threat has we think they are then you two need to be ready" said Peter.

"You mean you'll train us?" asked Erza.

"Yes not only will I teach you both the Razor Ribbon Magic I have I'll also help you better your magic's" said Peter.

After escaping from the house the three of them found themselves in an underground hideout.

"No one will find us here" said Peter.

"Why did you change your mind?" Erza asked.

"You two got dragged into my problems it's only right that I help you prepare for what's coming especially since I can no longer fight myself said Peter has he held on tightly to his cane.

"Tell me Erza how long you need to train for until you're ready?" asked Peter.

"I promised my friends we'd meet again in four years so that long will do" said Erza.

"First off Erza your swords and Armor will be stronger if your forge them yourself and I'll teach you how to during these four years.

"Christina you must truly become the golden woman and learn magic that gives you full control of gold" Said Peter.

Meanwhile in a mysterious castle

So Brain and Bailey where killed said a man wearing a golden mask sitting in a massive chair.

"Yes it would seem they were killed by the wandering swordsman and two women who were with him said another man wearing a red mask.

"Let us pray for the death of our comrades" said the man in the golden faceless mask….

Four Years Later….

The Organization is no longer some far off threat get to your guild and gather allies they'll be your first major enemy when you get back" said Peter.

"Thanks for everything" said Erza has she and Christina left and headed to fairy tail.

"Good bye" said Peter has he closed his eyes before slowly opening them.

"You can come out now!" Peter shouted.

"The sound of footsteps could be heard coming towards him has a man in a faceless golden mask appeared before him.

The Golden Mask man reached his hand into Peter's chest and ripped his heart out

"No one can escape the grasp of the organization" said the man in the golden mask has Peter's body slumped to the floor.

"Six other Mask Men and women walking in behind him one wearing a red mask, another in a blue mask, another in a green, another in a pink one in an orange and the last one in a black and white mask.

"Find the girls and kill them without remorse" said the golden mask man.

 **To be continued in Chapter 6 Rise of the Demon King**


	6. Rise of The Demon King

"Your Majesty I'm going to make you stronger I'm going to give you the power that's been locked away" said Okami with a smile.

"What how some intense training or something like that?" Natsu asked.

"No nothing like that at least not now first I have to kill you" said Okami.

"Wait what?"

"Wolf Fang!" Okami yelled has a wolf spirit leaped out her body and bit Natsu in the waist.

"GAH!" Natsu screamed before punching the roof on the head making it disappear in a puff of smoke.

"If you want to get stronger we have to unlock your inner demon" said Okami

"If you think I'm just going to sit here and let you kill me you better think again" said Natsu.

"I'm sorry but in order to fulfill your destiny you have no choice but to die!" shouted Okami has she waved her hand sending a burst of energy towards Natsu.

Natsu rolled behind a giant boulder which took the brunt of the attack has hundreds of claw marks appeared all over the face of it causing the massive boulder to crumble into pieces.

"Please stop dodging it'll be less painful if you just accept you death" said Okami has she stalked towards him

"This is one crazy wolf" Natsu said to himself.

"Surely you want to grow stronger" said Okami

"I don't see how dying would make me any stronger!" shouted Natsu

"You have to trust me your majesty you won't be dead for long" said Okami

"Fire Dragons Roar!" shouted Natsu sending a roar of flames towards Okami

Natsu watched wide eyed has giant claw marks appeared on his flame before it split in three and Okami walked through the space between them

"No, no, no you have to die not me I've already experience the pleasure of death and was reborn has a wolf-demon" said Okami with a smile.

"WAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Okami howled.

Natsu heard them before he saw them a pack of eight wolves running through the trees crunching the leaves below their feet teeth bared the low rumble in their throats as they growled.

"This is my pack" said Okami.

"Fire Dragons Wing Attack!" Natsu shouted. Sending his flames towards a couple wolfs only to be attacked by two more.

"Alright boys hold him down" shouted Okami.

The wolves obeyed her biting Natsu's legs and arms and shirt and pants.

"You shall be reborn" said Okami has she slashed Natsu across the stomach piercing his skin and cutting up his organs.

"Everyone get back" said Okami has he watched Natsu toss around in pain and listened to his heart slow.

"GAH!" Natsu screamed black horns flickering off and on his head his eyes going from normal to slanted a long lion like tail flickering in and out two massive bat like wings flickering in and out his hands turning into massive claws before turning back to normal.

"What the hell is happening to me!?" Natsu screamed.

"Your demon side won't survive if you die so it's keeping you alive you mustn't fight it but you also mustn't let it take you over you must become one with the demon only then will you gain true power!" shouted Okami.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Natsu yelled.

Black flames licked across his body healing his organs and wounds.

"AHAHAHAHAH!" Natsu laughed in a demonic voice has the grounds around him lit aflame

Natsu turned towards Okami and began stalking towards her his demon side becoming more and more prominent.

"Natsu's fight it! You can win! Don't let the demon take over your mind!" shouted Okami.

"The Human is no longer here, only End remains!" shouted the demon his voice causing pillars of flames to rise up on either side of him.

"Then I have no choice but to take you out!" shouted Okami has fur began to cover her body and her mouth turned into a large muzzle canines.

End looked where once was a young woman now stood a majestic giant wolf.

"I am your king now bow down to me!" End shouted has he spread his wings and flew towards the massive beast.

Okami swatted End down into the ground with her massive paw and tried crushing him underneath.

"You mangy mutt!" End yelled has he tossed her into the air.

"Demonic Wave!" End shouted sending a wave of black flames towards Okami.

"WROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Okami howled in pain has the flames flicked over her fur and she landed on the ground shaking the cinders off her body.

End's fist lit aflame has he walked towards the wolf.

"Demonic Rampage!" End yelled hitting Okami multiple times leaving bad burns and scars covering her body.

"Wolf Flash!" Okami yelled has a pack of spirit wolves leaped out her giant body and attacked the demonic entity.

"Demonic Burst!" End shouted has a wave of energy rippled out his body going in all directions destroying the wolf spirits.

End looked up wide eyed has Okami suddenly appeared above him jaw's about to snap shut around his body.

End caught her jaws and began pushing them open before they fully snapped onto him.

"HOWL!" Okami shouted has sound waves echoed from her mouth and hit End hit on.

"GAH!" End screamed has he covered his ears and the jaws slammed shut on his body.

"Like I'd be done in by a mutt!" shouted End has he broke free the wounds on his body healing in a ripple of black flames.

"Time to finish this farce!" End shouted has he clenched his fist.

"Demonic Break Down!" End said has he was about to punch Okami in the snout but his hand stopped mere inches from impact.

"What the heck!" End shouted.

"Natsu! I knew you were still in there" said Okami has she converted by to her Semi-human form.

"No! this is my body now!" you've had your shot and you let this she-wolf kill you!" shouted End.

"I promised my friends I'd return to them so there's no way in a million year's I'll let you take my body!" Natsu shouted has End's body begun to glow.

"No it's not fair! It was my turn!" shouted End has he tried fighting for control.

"Okami get back!" Natsu shouted.

Okami nodded and ran into the tree's watching the internal battle from afar.

Okami watched has the body fell down in a heap.

She tried walking closer to check if he was alive but intense heat and a dome of flames kept her routed in her place.

 **INSIDE NATSU'S MINDSCAPE-**

What is this place Natsu asked has he and End stared face to face in a world with nothing in it but whiteness an empty space of pure whiteness.

"This room was my prison for the past twelve year's" said End.

"I'm not going to die" said Natsu getting straight to the point.

"And I'm not coming back here again" said End.

"My goal is to defeat Acnologia I can't do that stuck in here" said Natsu.

"And mine is to lead my fellow demons in a campaign to kill Zeref the immortal" said End.

"Why don't we work together then? Okami and her demon have figured it out" said End after a minute of silence

"You mean share the body?"Natsu asked.

"Yes I'll be the first to admit I don't have the hand to hand combat skill you possess" said End.

"And I don't have the raw power that you possess" said Natsu.

"My Black flames and your ability to eat fire will surly shake the world" said End.

"Then let us become one You and I are now We" said Natsu

"So it shall be said End.

"The two beings pressed their hands against each other has red and black flames circle their bodies and they merged together.

"A Lion like tail poured from their back, they retained the humanoid body and arms and legs and gained black ram horns on their head, black markings appearing on their skin on eye remaining normal the other becoming demonic.

 **OUTSIDE WORLD-**

Okami watched has the body floated into the air and go through the transformation the massive dome of heat and flames shrinking down until it went back inside his body.

Okami got closer but still stayed back enough where she could run if need be.

"Are you Natsu or are you End!?" Okami asked.

"We are both, We are one!, We are the Demon! King!" shouted the new entity has his voice echoed throughout the forest.

"I'll just call you Natsu if you don't mind" said Okami.

"That is fine" said Natsu.

"Come! She-wolf" said Natsu.

"Hey End I don't mean to offend but your name is not a name it's a title it's short for Etherious Natsu Dragneel" said Okami.

"Quite she-wolf we march on Tartaros!" shouted Natsu.

"As you wish your majesty" said Okami with a bow.

 **Tartaros- 3 days later.**

"Mard-sama may I ask what that book is you are always holding?" asked a green haired woman with bird like features wearing a revealing body suit.

"Kyouka this here is the book of our master this is the book of end he was sealed inside said Mard has he sat on a throne of thorns his black hair tied in a ponytail wearing black robes.

"Is it time to put our plan into motion I can't wait to blow up some humans!" shouted a blonde haired demon with sharp canines and animal like hands and feet.

"No Jackal we must be patient the time will come" said Mard.

"There won't be any attack on the humans!" came Natsu's booming voice has he walked into the lair of the demons.

"What! A human got pass Tempester and Torafuzar!" shouted Jackal in shock.

"I hope you had your fun playing leader Mardgeer but End has returned!" shouted Natsu has he walked into the lair of demons Okami falling in step behind him.

"Who is this man I thought End was sealed in a book" said Seilah

"Is that the crap shoot you fed them Mard?" Natsu asked turning his head towards the black haired leader of Tartaros.

"Kyouka surely you know it's me" said Natsu turning towards the green haired demon.

"If you really are End! Then you should be able to survive this! Shouted Jackal has he shoved his hand in Natsu's face and caused an explosion at point blank range.

"Even when my human half had full control I would've survived that weak attack" said Natsu with a sinister smile.

"Demonic Dragons Pillar!" shouted Natsu.

Suddenly a pillar of flames erupted burning around Jackal burning him alive….

"That scent, Gray why is he here" Natsu asked himself has he began following the scent.

"Your Majesty where are you going" asked Okami.

"I smell a familiar scent said Natsu has he followed the smell and found…..Not Gray.

"Your not Gray who are you? Natsu asked starting at the bearded man who gave off a cold feeling.

"Are you really the demon I've been looking for?" The man asked the air around him dropping significantly

"Perhaps I won't deny the possibility" said Natsu.

"Are you End?" asked the man.

"I've been called such but I go by Natsu Dragneel these days" said Natsu.

"Then you're the one I can hold responsible for the death of my wife for the death of my child and for my own death!" the man yelled.

"Three things"

"One you seem pretty alive to me"

"Two your son is most definitely alive we were a part of the same guild.

"And Three I had nothing to do with what happened I was locked away and had nothing to do with the destruction that Deliora caused during his rampage" said Natsu.

"Ice demons rage!" the man shouted sending a breath attack towards Natsu.

"Impressive a mere human learned such powerful magic" said Natsu has he walked through the attack and clasped his hand around the man's neck.

"Tell me mortal what your name is?" Natsu asked locking eyes with the man he held by the neck.

"S-Silver Fullbuster" the man choked out a look of pure hatred in his eyes.

"I'll let you live or at least let you live the life that you are currently living even if it is only has one of Keyes puppets" said Natsu.

"Ice Demons"

"Demonic Dragons Flame Palm!" shouted Natsu has he thrusted the palm of his hand into Silvers chest leaving a first degree burn on the man.

"Come we move to Galuna Island!" shouted Natsu.

"Are you sure sir" Okami asked.

"Yes we have four years to make Galuna demon territory and make it its own independent nation "said Natsu.

"Is that what you truly wish your majesty?" Kyouka asked.

"Yes I wish to develop relationships with the humans" said Natsu.

"You wish to mingle with those dirty humans!" shouted Jackal.

"I lived among the humans for years and based on the strength I have seen here we will lose a war against them said Natsu.

"Are you calling us weak!" shouted a light blue demon with a spiky body.

"Yes Ezel I am" said Natsu.

"I'll follow my king anywhere" said Mard.

"If I think your becoming a threat I'll end you" said Silver.

"And I'll end you" said Okami.

"Master when we arrive I have a surprise for you" said Okami.

"On Galuna?" Asked Natsu.

"Yes I had a feeling you'd want to go there so I have made you a demon who will be your protector she and myself will never leave your side" said Okami.

"Your Majesty what of Tartaros?" asked Mard.

"Once we gain the trust of the humans and establish a good relationship with them we'll make Tartaros a legal guild and you shall be its master" said Natsu.

"Don't you want to be master your majesty?" Okami asked.

"No I prefer not to do the paper work that comes with being master of a guild" said Natsu.

"You expect us to get along with the humans who has haunted our kind for generations!" shouted Franmalth

"And we have killed them for just as long it's time for a new world where humans and demons can walk hand n hand" said Natsu.

"Let us hurry to Galuna" said Natsu.

 **Galuna Island**

Natsu and his demonic followers arrived on Galuna early the next morning.

Since he still retained most of his human appearance most of the Galuna islanders recognized him quickly enough from when he helped with the whole curse fiasco.

"Oh is that Natsu from Fairy Tail?" asked one of the Galuna Demons.

"We are Natsu Dragneel! The king of all demons!" Natsu shouted revering to both himself and End.

"Silver, can I trust you to train these demons and turn them into warriors?" Natsu asked.

"Until you prove to be the demon I think you are then I'll do has commanded of me" said Silver

"Good Mard and Okami I want you two to come with me to see the magic council, the rest of you build the castle we will call home and give this island some defenses" said Natsu.

"Jackal your demon pride is the strongest out of all the demon gates so I want you to be the beacon that brings all demons to Galuna I want them to know this is a safe haven for demons" said Natsu.

"Yeah! I love getting the fun missions" said Jackal with a grin.

"But before we do that we must expand this island" said Natsu.

"Natsu walked into the waters of Galuna going in until his feet scraped against the sand of the ocean floor.

"Demonic Dragons Eruption!" Natsu shouted suddenly pillars of flames burst from the ground leaving pits in which molten lava poured out of.

The other demons watched in amazement has the small island became gigantic in size. Thanks to the molten lava hardening into rock.

"Your Majesty before we go I want to show you one last thing" said Okami.

"Oh yes the demon you said was here" said Natsu with a thinking face on.

"Yes would you like to see her now?" Okami asked.

"If you wish to show me" said Natsu.

 **Cave beneath Galuna**

Natsu, Okami and Mard were walking in a dark cave when a bright glow began to light the cave up.

"It seems she is awake" said Okami has she picked up the pace.

Natsu walked into a room filled with tubes and books and formulas he looked up and saw a frail looking woman with long white hair floating in a giant tube of green ooze.

"Who is this woman?" Asked Natsu

Suddenly the aforementioned woman's eyes opened and stared back at the demon.

"I don't know her name but when I found her ten years ago she was about ten heart beats away from death so I had to work quickly" said Okami.

"Can I wake her now?" Natsu asked.

"No I'm afraid not" said Okami.

"But if her mind is still intact I should be able to allow telepathic communication" said Mard.

"Do that I wish to speak to this woman" said Natsu.

"Yes your Majesty" said Mard has he closed his eyes.

"H-hello" said a feminine voice inside Natsu's head.

"I'm sure you are confused what's the last thing you remember?" Natsu asked.

I was saying my goodbyes to peter and he set me adrift at sea it was my dream to die alone on the ocean just me and the waves until I finally breathed my last breath and then I saw a beautiful woman with a few extra features that was the last thing I remember" said the woman.

"Let explain what's happening your life was saved by a she-wolf demon named Okami Otome she is also the one who helped us become one" said Natsu.

"I'm alive?" The voice asked confusion evident in her voice

"Sort of right now your body is in a sort of hyper sleep the only way to save you was to put you through demonization" said Natsu.

"May I ask your name?" Natsu asked.

"It's Zale, Zale Curio" said the woman revealing her name.

"Ah I know that name I've never met you personally but I heard about a nineteen year old swordswoman named Zale who suddenly disappeared one day ten years ago" said Natsu.

"I wish I could see how Peter is doing" said Zale.

"When you awaken we'll go find him" said Natsu.

"Thank you but I'm sure he's moved on from me by now" said Zale.

"Hey Okami here I hope you don't mind me cutting in but it's pretty rare I can talk to my experiments like this so I want to ask you something" Okami said.

"Your saving my life asks me anything you want" said Zale.

"Do you have any request for your demonization" asked Okami.

"I want Gills and Butterfly Wings oh and I'm going to need a new sword" said Zale.

"I hope I can see you all with my own eyes" said Zale.

"Don't worry it won't take long until you are completed and you can walk the earth once more" said Okami

"Before we go I have just one more question" said Mard.

"I bet your wondering who killed me and how I died" said Okami.

"Precisely" said Mard.

"Firstly the guy was a cheater who could use the magic's of whomever her touched and secondly my healing magic can only heal so much and when he took my friends Ribbon magic he cut through my body I survived long enough to cut him down but I knew I would die soon" said Zale.

"Oh and he wore a white mask with no face it was just a blank white mask it didn't even have eye sockets" said Zale.

"We'll ask more about this mask man when you awaken" said Natsu.

"There will be some construction going on up above so sorry about the noise" said Okami.

"Good-bye" said Zale.

"Until next time" said Natsu has he, Okami and Mard left the cave.

"It's late we'll postpone the trip to the magic council for the morrow for now we must all rest" said Natsu.

"I have linked your mind to the others so you can give commands from afar" said Mard.

"Thank you for that Mard has he gave his command to the other demons and Silver.

"Before you lay your head to sleep I'd like to give you this book" said Mard.

"What is this Natsu asked holding the book in his hand.

"It's the book of End in other word's it's your book" said Mard.

"Book?" Natsu asked a questioning look on his face.

"I suggest you study it and remind yourself how to use the curses you created" said Mard.

"It'll also tell you a bit about your history" said Okami.

"I'll be sure to take a look at it" said Natsu.

 **Next Morning-**

 **"** I hope I didn't over step my bounds your majesty but I packed you a lunch" said Seilah handing Natsu a brown paper bag.

"Did you pack me and Mard one as well?" Okami asked already knowing the answer…

"Pack your own lunch I'm not a maid" said Seilah has she left with her nose in a book.

"Master I have a question about the humans" said Okami.

"What is it?" Natsu asked.

"If they attack how do we respond?" Okami asked.

"If you feel your life is threatened I give you both permission to cut loose" said Natsu.

"Yes your Majesty" said Mard and Okami at the same time

"Kyouka your in charge" said Natsu has he locked hands with Okami and Mard and they disappeared in a burst of flames.

Moments later the three of them appeared in front of Era.

"We like to have a word with the magic council" said Natsu.

"Do you have an appointment" asked a frog lady.

"No but it's urgent" said Natsu.

"It must not have been too urgent since you didn't make an appointment" said the frog.

"Look here you stupid frog this man you see before you is a king and you will show him the respect he deserves" said Okami.

"He's not my king and I'm a toad the name's Serena" said the frog lady now revealed to be a toad.

"Wait you mean you're the man known has the strongest wizard in Ishgar?" Natsu asked.

"No that's a different guy" said Serena.

"I had hope to do this the diplomatic way but I'm low on both time and patience" said Natsu

"You won't be getting inside without an appointment said Serena not backing down despite knowing that the man before him could crush him quite easily.

Suddenly Thorns appeared and wrapped around the toad lady and sent her flying into some near bye bushes.

"Humans can be a hassle" said Mard has the three of them walked into the magic council headquarters.

"We are in agreement" said Okami has the three of them walked into the councils quarters.

"Natsu Dragneel is that you?" asked an old man.

"Yes it's me" said Natsu.

"Oh I heard you had left fairy tail to grow stronger what brings you here?" Asked the old man.

"Two things one Galuna island is no longer a part of Fiore it's now its own independent nation and two I'd like to make the dark guild Tartaros into a legal guild" said Natsu.

"You realize Galuna is an island of demons" said the old man not noticing Natsu's change in appearance.

"Yes do you have a problem with demons?" Natsu asked.

"Who doesn't demons are foul and ugly creatures who should be locked in cages like the animals they are" said the old man.

Suddenly flames burst around the council chambers lighting up the room and showing the members of the council Natsu's demonic appearance and the two demons who accompanied him.

"Perhaps I can talk to someone not quite as stupid" said Natsu.

"We here your request may we ask why you want to make Galuna island its own independent nation and why not just make Tartaros a part of Galuna island then dark guild or not it won't be a part of Fiore's laws and regulations" said one of the council members.

"It's a sign of good will you allow Tartaros to operate on your shores has a legal guild allowing us to pick up any stray demons on the loose and bring them to a new home" said Natsu.

"It sounds like your getting more out of this than we are" said a council member.

"Not at all in fact you may have the better end of the deal we are taking the dangerous demons off your hands and the ones to dangerous to be controlled even by us will be locked away in the super prison we have being built we are also willing to share the resources we have on Galuna" said Natsu.

"Do you think the other demons will agree to this arrangement?" asked a council member

"Most of them yes but Jackal may take some time to convince" said Natsu.

"I take it you'll be the master of Tartaros once it becomes legalized" the council member said.

"No I wish for Mard to remain has guild master" said Natsu.

"We can allow the dark guild Tartaros to become legal but you must agree to abide by council rules" said the council member.

"We are merely here to form a treaty between demons and humans that doesn't give you the right to command my friends" said Natsu glaring at the council member.

"If you want humans and demons to see we can get along they must see that demons can abide by our rules and we by theirs" said the council member.

"How are we to know you'll abide by the rules we set when humans visit our island" asked Okami.

"You'll just have to trust us" said the council member.

"I suppose so then do we have a deal" asked Natsu.

"Yes!, Yes!, Yes!, Yes!, Yes!" NO! one of the council members yelled standing in his seat and walking towards the demons.

"Looks at these creatures they are demons you think we can trust what they say they are the devils soldiers has soon has our back is turned they'll kill us all! I say we killed first before they get the chance!" he yelled pulling out a magic gun and pointing it to" Natsu's head.

"GAH! The guild member screamed has he dropped to the ground in a heap of blood claw marks appearing on his body.

"Is this how you negotiate by killing a member of the council!" shouted one of the council workers.

"I don't care if you old farts where god's of the universe anyone who threatens my king will feel not only my wrath but the wrath of all demons!" shouted Okami has she snarled.

"We cannot let this slide!" shouted one of the council members.

"Don't engage them they'd kill us all" said the only council member with some sense.

"You see despite the fact that I came here to bridge the gap between man and demon but should man ever lay harm to any demon without rhyme or reason we will find you and we will end you" said Natsu.

"We'll ignore that incident but one more stunt and that's it!" shouted a council member.

"Thank you for your cooperation" said Natsu.

"Come Okami, Mard we must be returning home" said Natsu.

"Oh and I have one question before we go" said Natsu coming to a stop.

"And what would that be?" the council member asked.

"Ten years ago a young woman and a young man was attacked by a man with a white faceless mask do you know anything about that?" Natsu asked.

"We don't know about that particular incident but we do know that they called themselves the Organization and is lead by a man in a golden faceless mask and six people beneath him serve has his guards they call themselves the guardians one wear's a red mask, one blue, one green, one pink, one orange and the last in a black and white mask" said the council member.

"Do you know anything about them besides the color of their mask?" asked Natsu.

"Afraid not they are a very mysterious group and if you are marked has one of their targets you are sure to die" said the council member.

"I see thank you for the information and I hope we'll be able to maintain relations" said Natsu.

"As do I" said one of the council members

Come we head back to Galuna" said Natsu.

For the next four year's Natsu and his demons gained relations with Fiore and expanded their empire Natsu trained his power and unlocked it to terrifying degrees as well has Tartaros becoming a well established legal guild and a contender for top guild in Fiore.

"Master Zale she is due to awaken soon" said Okami.

"Aw yes she told me she felt like waking up last we spoke" said Natsu.

"It's the time you are to meet up with your mortal cohorts are you going to leave us your majesty?" asked Seilah.

"No I return only to say good bye and to let them know I'll gladly return to help them out if they need it" said Natsu.

"Silver I want you to accompany me to my meeting the rest of you continue your duties" said Natsu.

"Please get back soon" said Okami.

"I'll be back in time to see Zale's awakening" said Natsu.

 **To Be Continued in Chapter 7 (Gray's Journey Home)**


	7. Gray's Journey Home

After leaving the utopia Gray's and Idako's journey back to fairy tail had a few twist and turns.

"Hey Gray can you tell me more about Fairy Tail?" Idako asked.

"It's a wonderful place where everyone is family you mess with one of us you miss with all of us blood be damned that's how fairy tail remains the way it is" said Gray.

"I can't wait to meet everyone" said Idako with a smile.

"They may seem a bit strange but it's just there charm" said Gray.

"Say's the stripper" said Idako with a smirk.

"Hey it's not just me it's an Ice Mage habit "said Gray.

"I've never seen Maori, Lenny or Mr. Pluto strip and I sure as hell never gone streaking through a town before" said Idako.

"Maybe just ice maker habit" Gray suggested.

"Hey wait a minute when I first met you, you where in nothing but a bikini and when I first arrived at the utopia I saw strippers everywhere" said Gray.

"I'm not saying ice mages don't strip at all I'm just saying you take it to a whole other level" said Idako.

"Let's just drop this subject" said Gray.

"Alright then what should we talk about?" Idako asked.

"Nothing I just want to get some sleep" said Gray.

"Alright but in the morning were having a conversation weather you like it or not" said Idako.

 **-The next morning—**

Gray woke up expecting to find Idako curled up against him like he's grown used to over the past four years only to find her not only not curled up to him but also not even in the ice cave they formed anywhere.

"Idako never wakes up before me" said Gray looking around for some clues that's when he spotted a sloppily written note.

"We have your woman if you want her back bring us all the gold in this town"

"Wow they even gave me a map of the town" said Gray with a chuckle.

 **-With Idako—**

Ugh where am I and why am I moving" Idako asked herself has she awoke in a daze.

"You're our hostage until your little boyfriend gives us the gold" said a one eyed rotten tooth man wearing a crimson cloak.

"Why aren't you scared shouldn't you be screaming or something?" asked a young boy no older than fourteen with auburn hair.

"I mean you people don't really seem like that much of a threat beside I can do this at anytime" said Idako has she wrapped her fingers on the bar's of her cage utilizing her power to freeze them and snap them off

"Now who wishes to feel the heat of my ice?" Idako said with a smirk has Ice particles began to form around her.

"Heat of my ice that doesn't make any since" said one of the kidnappers.

Idako merely smiled has the temperatures around her dropped to sub-zero degrees

"I-I-Its's s-ss-so c-cc-cold that my li-limbs are b-bb-burning" one of the kidnappers got out.

"Now do you see what I mean" asked Idako.

The sound of clicking heels grabbed her attention she turned and saw a young woman with long green hair walking towards her she couldn't see her face for it was covered by a green faceless mask the woman wore a green dress that matched her hair and had an air of power to her.

"Are you people the Tandine Family?" the woman asked completely ignoring Idako.

"Who wants to know?" asked the one eyed man.

"The Organization" the woman said has the plant life around them came to life wrapping around each of the bandits.

"Stop it your killing them!" shouted Idako has she used her power to freeze the plants.

"Mister Gold won't like it if I kill someone other than the intended target again" said the woman.

"You won't be killing anyone" said Idako with a glare.

"I won't waste my time fighting you if I do that they'll surely get away" said the woman.

"I'll let my men handle you don't worry they play nice" she said has she backed up a few feet suddenly four big burly men wearing white mask and white suits jumped down from the trees.

"Sub Zero Sword!" Idako yelled has she used the moister in the freezing air to craft a sword.

"Zero Slash!- Idako screamed has she cut one of the men across the stomach taking him out in a single blow.

She turned on another one but her ice sword shattered upon contact with his body made of stone.

"Ice Palm Slam!" shouted Idako has she covered the palm of her hand in thick ice and slammed it into the stone man's head.

The other two men suddenly grabbed her by the arms and held her tightly.

Her outfit slightly ripped while she was struggling to escape their grasps.

"Hey you jerks this is a new shirt" Idako shouted.

"Watch what happens when one makes an enemy out of the organization" said one of the men pointing to the horror's that was happening.

One by one the bandit's were torn apart, smashed, sliced and even eaten by the killer plants under the woman's control.

"Why! Are you doing this what did they do so horrible that they deserved death!" shouted Idako.

"These filthy bandits thought it smart to steal from the organization" the woman said not even turning around to look Idako in the eye" when she said it.

"That's no reason to kill in fact there is no reason to kill!" shouted Idako has the air around her dropped so drastically the men holding her turned into statues of ice.

"What a naïve young woman you are. There is always a reason to kill" said the woman.

"Then let's see you try killing me" Idako said getting angrier by the second.

"It would seem her magic is tied to her emotions the angrier she is the colder the air becomes" the woman observed.

"I'm Idako Blues will you mind telling me the name of the woman I am about to crush" Idako said with a smirk has her eyes turned into snowflakes.

"Missus Green commandeer in the organization said" the woman revealed to be Missus Green.

"Arctic Wind!" shouted Idako has a cool breeze blew towards Missus Green that would've froze her solid had it not been for the two tree's taking the attack for her

"Flora!" Missus Green shouted has a giant flower appeared in front of Idako unleashing toxic gases.

"Like that work on me!" shouted Idako charging towards Idako revealing a ice mask keeping the gas from getting in her lungs and nose.

"Then how about this Thorn Storm!" Missus Green shouted suddenly hundreds of giant thorns came flying towards Idako from all directions of the forest.

"Shit these things are coming way to fast I can't block them all" said Idako.

"Ice Make Dome!"

Came a shout has Gray appeared out of nowhere and created a protective barrier around Idako.

 **Moments Earlier with Gray.**

Come on Idako giving a hint something to tell me where you are" said Gray.

"Wait a minute snow in the summer this is definitely her magic now I just have to find where this snow is mostly concentrated that'll be where she is" Gray said to himself has he used the new clue to find his friend.

 **Now**

Ice Make Cannon!" shouted Gray forming a giant canon.

"Ice Blaster!" Gray yelled firing Magical Energy from the cannon towards the woman.

"Whoa, Whoa! A man shouldn't be fighting women like this said a man wearing a red faceless mask has he stood in front of the attack and held his hand up.

"Blood Shield" the man whispered has blood leaked from his finger tips and began raveling together to form a shield before hardening.

"Mister Red I didn't ask for your help" said Missus Green.

"Luckily for you I didn't wait for you too" said Mister Red.

"Are you saying these wizards are strong enough to harm me?" asked Missus Green.

"If I didn't arrive when I did you would've been gravely injured by that man's attack" said Mister Red.

"Then let's team up against them" said Missus Green.

"Has much as I'd love to teach this man a lesson on proper manners and etiquette Mister Gold wants us back at head quarters" said Mister Red.

"You think I'll just let you go after the travesty you committed?" Idako asked glaring at the two combatants.

"Do not worry the two of you have been marked by targets to be eliminated so we will meet again" said Mister Red has he grabbed Missus Green.

"Arctic Fist!" shouted Idako firing her magical energy out her fist towards the two of them but the attack passed through them right when the seemed to melt into a pool of blood.

"Damn they escaped" said Idako.

"Let's hurry to the guild and tell the others about this" said Gray.

"Wait I sense someone" said Idako.

"I think I sense it too" said Gray.

"More than one there energies feel similar they must be a family" said Idako.

"Please help us" said a woman with long black hair and red eyes who had bruises on her face and arms with two twin children one boy and one girl stood hiding behind her legs.

"What happened" Gray asked worried etched in his voice.

"Don't you find me grotesque" the woman asked.

"Why would I find you grotesque?" Gray asked.

"Don't you see the fangs in my mouth, and my Elvin like ear's I'm a special class of demon I'm a vampire and monster" she said with a sad look.

"The only monster is the person who did this to you" said Gray.

"Where are you bitch? The only reason you're even still alive is because of my graciousness's you ungrateful whore you wanna take my kids and run from me!" shouted a drunkard.

"Gray let me handle this one I'm still a bit pissed" said Idako.

"Alright I'll tend to her wounds" said Gray has he made a ball of ice and wrapped it in thick leaves giving it to the demonic woman to hold to her face.

"Can you tell me your name and where you are heading?" Gray asked.

"My name is Angela Farce I want to move me and my children to the demon empire" said the woman holding her children tighter.

"Demon Empire?" Gray asked.

"Yes for the past four years a powerful demon named Natsu Dragneel became king of all demons and made Galuna Island a utopia for all of us even the special demons like a vampiric demon such has myself" said Angela.

"I'm sorry did you say Natsu Dragneel?" Gray asked.

"Yes are you familiar with the demon king are you his friend?" Angela asked.

"I know a Natsu Dragneel no way in hell it's the same guy" said Gray.

"He won't bother you again" said Idako has she returned.

"Thank you both so much you no idea how much this means to me and my children" said Angela.

"I don't get why you didn't just use your powers to kill that beat that guy" said Idako.

"I no longer have my power we need blood if we don't get any soon I don't know if we'll make it to Galuna Empire" said Angela.

"Then take mine" Gray said holding his arm's out.

"No we can't you are our savior we have no right to take your blood from you" said Angela.

"If you don't you'll die so go on drink my blood" said Gray.

"George, Grace what do you say" Angela asked turning towards her eight year old twin children.

"Thank you for the meal!" the two said in unison has they simultaneously bit into each of his arms and began drinking.

"Angela please drink from me" said Idako craning her neck to give the woman access to her vein.

"I thank you for the meal" said Angela has she took a bite and felt the metallic taste drip down her throat.

"Thank you both dearly now we should have enough power to make it to Galuna Island" said Angela.

"What the hell happened to the world while I was gone?" Gray asked.

 **Three Days' Later**

So this is Magnolia said Idako has she and Gray stepped off the train.

"Yes this is my home this is fairy tail!" Gray shouted has he walked towards the guild.

 **To be continued in Chapter 8 (Lucy's Journey Home)**


	8. Lucy's Journey Home

"Please don't hesitate to contact me if you need anything" said Ariel with a smile has she gave Lucy a great big hug and sent the powerful blonde on her way.

"I'll be sure too said Lucy with a smile has she waved Ariel good bye and begin making the journey back to fairy tail.

"Oh I should buy some presents" said Lucy with a smile on her face has she headed to the nearest town looking in through the store window.

"Excuse me young miss can I help you with anything?" asked an elderly man with balding hair and pale blue eyes.

"I wanted to buy some presents for my friends but it's been so long since we've seen each other I don't know what to buy" said Lucy.

"I'm sure they'll love whatever you get them" said the old man with a smile that showed his ….less than perfect teeth.

"Do you have any suggestions?"

"Well you'll probably have a better chance at finding something if you step in the store and look around instead of staring in through the window" said the old man.

"Yeah your right" said Lucy.

"Well then come in, come in" the old man said holding the door open and motioning her to come in.

The first thing Lucy spotted upon coming into the store was large dagger that would be the perfect gift for Erza.

The Dagger had a Black blade and the handle had a wooden finish with a black trim.

"AH you have an eye for blades that is the Dagger of Ramada" said the old man.

"It's an ancient city long since destroyed but right before they were destroyed by invading armies they created five powerful items.

"Five?"

"Yes Five the Ring of Ramada, The Cloak of Ramada, The Crown of Ramada, The glove or Ramada and the Dagger of Ramada" said the old man.

"Of course the one you have in your hand is only a replica it's packs quite a punch" said the old man.

"What would happen if someone were to a quire all five of the ancient items?" Lucy asked.

"Legend says that if someone is in possession of all five ancient items at one time they'll be a force powerful enough to beat Zeref, Acnologia or anyone else who opposes them" said the old man.

"I'll let the guild know about them but I think I'll get this one for my friend Erza" said Lucy.

"Would you like me to wrap it for you?" the old man asked.

"No thank you" Lucy said with a smile.

"What about this white ribbon over here does it have any significance" asked Lucy.

"No my wife Martha knits those and asks me to sell them in the shop" said the old man.

"This one would compliment Wendy's blue locks perfectly" said Lucy.

"If you buy two you get one half off the old man" said

"Really? I'll take it" said Lucy.

"Please do" said the old man.

"I think I'll get Gray a belt so he can keep his pants" on Lucy murmured to herself.

"I don't think I'd fine anything for Natsu here" said Lucy.

After Paying for the items Lucy was just about to head out not noticing the two women in faceless white mask walking in past her.

"May I help you two?" the old man asked the two woman that just walked in.

"Yes a friend of ours bought something from this store and it turns out it was faulty" said one of the women.

"Please tell her to bring it back I'll get her a new one" said the old man.

"Sorry sir but that's not the way Lady Pink works" said one of the women has she pulled out a gun.

"Hey where's my wallet I must've dropped it back at the store" said Lucy.

 **BANG!**

 **"** Was that a gunshot?" Lucy yelled in a panic has she rushed down the street.

Upon arriving back at the shop she found it in shambles shelves thrown onto the floor the light fixtures hanging off the ceiling on the verge of falling.

"Sir!, Sir!" where are you!" Lucy shouted when she spotted a pool of blood leaking from behind the counter.

Lucy slowly went around the counter and was met with a horrid sight the old man had large hole in his head maggots already crawling out of the wound eating the old man from the inside out.

"Why did this happen after all the training I went through why?" Lucy said to herself.

Lucy ran outside anger coursing through her veins she looked around and spotted the ones responsible one of them slipping their pistol back into its holster.

"I'll make you pay for your wrong doings said Lucy has she celestial energy began forming in the palm of her hand. Slowly it began to take shape forming into a giant star.

"Star Slicer!" Lucy yelled throwing the star at the murderer.

"Hey now please don't attack my pawns" said a light and cheery voice has a woman wearing a pink faceless mask stepped in front of the attack and kicked it away.

"Lady Pink you've saved our lives how can we repay you" one of the woman asked.

Lady Pink slowly began to turn around glaring at the two women.

"Will you mind telling me which one of you was it that killed that old man? Lady pink asked with a tilt of her head her DD breast pressing against her hot pink wool sweater.

"Lady Pink that old man disrespected you by selling you a broken item so we had to put him in his place" said one of the women.

"I did not order that!" Lady Pink shouted her body letting out a pink mist and dark pink markings appearing on her body. She grabbed the woman by the neck.

"Please Lady Pink I was only trying to please you!"

"I am very displeased" said Lady Pink has the pink mist around her body began to wrap around the woman's head.

Lucy was frozen in place unable to move it's not that she didn't want to she really did but she found herself stuck in her spot.

"Let us hope God leads them to a better life" said a man wearing a white priest outfit with a orange cross and a orange faceless mask with a white cross in the center.

"Why can't I move" said Lucy sweat leaking off the brow.

"If you don't get involved in organization business then you won't have to fear us" said the man.

"Who are you what's the organization"

"I am known as Sir Orange and don't worries you're not frozen in fear I merely took away your ability to walk or even wiggle your toes.

Lucy knew he was telling the truth but she just had to see for herself so she tried to give a wiggle to her toes but found she couldn't move it a muscle, couldn't even feel it trying to move.

"Walk away and you won't be marked by the organization" said Sir Orange.

"Look here you dirty bastards, when you killed that man the man who helped me when I needed it, when that woman killed an innocent man for something stupid as a broken toy….. You've been marked by me!" Lucy yelled has she held up her keys.

"Open Gate of the Lion! Loke!" Shouted Lucy her key shining in the light.

Sir Orange's eyes widened has Loke came out of his gate kicking the man in the face sending him crashing through a nearby wall making him lose control of his magic and freeing Lucy from her binds.

"You're a celestial Wizard!" Sir Orange yelled.

"Star Assault!" Lucy yelled firing her stars towards Lady Pink.

"My, My" Lady Pink whispered under her breath has the pink mist formed in front of her before hardening into a barrier blocking the stars.

"I didn't expect you to have such power I didn't feel it you must be suppressing your power" said Mr. Orange has he stepped out of the hole in the wall.

"Loke!" you okay!"…

"Princess get out of there he did something to my body I can't move run!" Loke shouted.

"Move run I won't run I won't back down if I can't even beat these two then how will I ever keep up with the rest of the team" said Lucy her Celestial Energy leaking out her body.

"Star Dress!" Lucy screamed a flash of light appearing on her body has a black dress form fitting dress wrapped around her.

"Regulus Lucy Kick!" Lucy yelled kicking Sir Orange in the face breaking his hold on Loke.

"I admit my magic isn't really suited for combat I play more of a support role to make sure Lady Pink isn't overwhelmed" said Sir Orange.

"And I have to say you're not doing a very good job" said Lady Pink walking towards them.

Lucy glanced passed her and saw a pile of bones and knew that it was the two women she had seen earlier.

"I've often wondered why people play the hero" said Lady Pink slowing walking towards Lucy her pink mist forming into a sword before hardening.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked glaring at the woman.

"People just can't help helping even when they know they are otherly out matched and out classed" said Lady Pink.

"Because it's the right thing to do and when you do a good deed you can feel it the light in your heart getting a little brighter with each good deed"

"And how long until that power goes out?" Lady Pink said.

"If you want to kill me go ahead, just know this if you kill me, harm my spirits, or even mess up a single hair on my head then you'll find the wrath of Fairy Tail down upon you!" Lucy yelled.

"A Fairies wrath! I thought you looked familiar your that Lucy Heartfillia you and the rest of your team disappeared for four years you should see the pathetic state those fairies are in now!" Lady Pink shouted.

"Don't you dare talk about my friends!" Lucy screamed both women faced off the tension in the air could be cut by a knife.

"Do you think they feel that way about you after you abandoned them?" Lady pink asked.

"Maybe not, maybe they even hate the sight of me but I don't give a damn I'll always love and adore all of them!" Lucy shouted.

"I prayed for you to have a safe passage to the afterlife" said Sir Orange.

"What is this mist it's starting to fill the entire town" said Lucy looking around.

"Let the cleansing begin!" shouted Lady Pink…

Lucy heard the screams all over town as peoples skins began to melt off their bodies.

"Star Crusher!" Lucy screamed punching the ground causing dust and debris to fly into the air.

"A Pity she got away and here I thought we could have some fun" said Lady Pink her and Sir Orange standing on a pink cloud.

"Worry not she'll be found she has been marked for death and no one escapes the organization" said Sir Orange.

"Yeah I guess your right about that" said Lady Pink.

"Wait a minute something's happening?" said Sir Orange has he felt a strong gush of wind that nearly toppled the buildings clearing the pink mist away.

"This magic power it's overwhelming what is it?" Sir Orange asked.

The two of them looked out towards the edge of town and saw a single young teenage girl with long blue hair, wearing a white kimono walking through the town pure rage evident in her eyes.

"Open Gate of the Bull! Taurus!" Lucy yelled reappearing out of nowhere and punching Sir Orange in the face sending him flying.

"I have some friends waiting for me so I need to make this quick" the blue haired woman said the wind around her picking up more and more sand getting lifted off the ground.

"Lady Pink as long has that girl is in the area your magic is ineffective!" Sir Orange yelled while dodging Lucy's and Taurus attacks.

"Sky Dragons Hurricane! Fist!" The woman yelled has she used the wind to boost her own speed and deliver a punch that sent. Lady Pink Flying across the town.

"Wendy?" Lucy asked in shock and awe.

"Wendy? Is it? Wendy Marvel consider her marked for death as well" said Sir Orange.

"I don't know who you bastards are? I don't know what you think you'll gain by making enemies of us, but no this next time we fight I won't be holding back" said Lucy shooting a glare towards Sir Orange.

"I look forward to that day but for now I must go find Lady Pink" said Sir Orange calmly walking away without another word.

"Hey! Wendy! Where are you Wendy!?" Lucy yelled has she looked around for any sign of her blue haired friend.

"Oh it's a note from Wendy!" Lucy shouted has she found a note stuck to a wall addressed to her.

"S-Sorry Lucy I didn't mean to leave without saying goodbye I wanted to say hello at least but my new friend Kara said that it would be pointless to meet now and it would be better for all of us to meet in fairy tail so I hope to see you there soon"

"Yeah your right I'll definitely be there" Lucy said with a smile

 **TO be continued in chapter 9 A Sky Dragons Journey Home.**


	9. Wendy's Journey Home

"Wendy your finally back" said seventeen year old Kara her blue streaked white hair cut short into a bobbed cut.

She wore a white leather jacket with red buttons and a pair of red gloves as well has some skin tight red jeans and much to Wendy's chagrin she's grew wondrous luscious breast whilst Wendy was stuck with merely the low side of a c-cup she was two sizes way from double ds

"Hey Kara thanks for waiting" said. Wendy handing her a juice box.

"How do you think Angelica is doing without us there to annoy her" said Kara with a smile.

"I feel bad for whoever got stuck with her as an instructor" said Wendy.

"Chris and Barry were terrified of her" laughed Kara.

"I know right" said Wendy.

"Oh right I meant to tell you while you were gone I heard some wonderful news" said Kara.

"Really I can't wait to hear it" said Wendy a smile beaming on her face.

"There's a third sky sister" said Kara

"Wait really?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah right now she's in some sort of magical institute and apparently she's a prodigy her name is Chelia Blendy want to go check her out?" Kara asked.

"But I just thought about something there were lots of sky sisters up in the sky temple" said Wendy.

"No none of them knew Slayer Magic so they where more like sky cousins" said Kara.

"Hey do you still have those fans" Miss Shiroshi gave you?" Kara asked.

"Yeah I got em" said Wendy showing the two fans strapped to her back.

"You got the fans of the temple and I inherited her sky demon slaying magic she really was like a mother" said Kara.

"Yeah she was" Wendy said.

"So any way I heard this girl is a slayer too!" shouted Kara with a bright smile.

"No way what kind?" Wendy asked.

"A God slayer can you believe someone with magic to slay a deity" said Kara.

"A Sky God slayer" Wendy said wide eyed.

"A Sky God slayer!" Kara repeated with joy.

"Can we please swing by the magical institute and check her out" Kara begged.

"Okay Okay I kind of want to see what a prodigy she is" said Wendy.

"Whoa Wendy you can't fight her if you go all out you'd easily destroy and entire city" said Kara.

"I'm not going all out I'm just going to test her and give her a sneak of the true power of a sky slayer" said Wendy has thunder clouds boomed in the sky.

"Whoa did you do that it was pretty cool" said Kara.

"N-No just chop it up to good timing I guess" said Wendy with a half smile while rubbing the back of her head.

"Hey do you have any clue where the institute is" Wendy asked before they got a bit too overzealous.

"No clue lets go ask someone" said Kara.

After a few hours of looking around and talking to multiple people with no luck they finally found some information but it wasn't the information they were expecting to here.

"Excuse me sir?"

"Yeah who the heck are you two?" the man asked turning towards the two slayers.

"I'm Kara Basil and this is my friend Wendy Marvel we were wondering if you can point me to the magical institute" Kara said with a smile.

"The fact that you two are so piped up to go to a place of death and despair tells me that you don't know what happened there" said the man pulling out a cigarette.

"W-What happened?" Wendy asked.

"Survivors of the massacre that took place there said that a melody was heard and then everyone just started going wild ripping each other apart. Apparently the melody had a strange effect on that prodigy of theirs unlike the others who turned savage she still retained a bit of her sanity just lost all her morals a sweet young girl became an overlord and is ruling the school with an iron fist" said the man.

"When did this happen?" Kara asked.

 **Three days ago…**

 **"** Hey! Chelia listen up I got something to say to you!" shouted a young boy with dark brown hair.

"Yeah Rivers what is it?" asked Chelia with a bright smile turning to greet him.

"Don't you smile at me" Rivers said with a slight blush.

"Are you nervous River-san" Chelia said with a teasing smile.

"A-Any way I just wanted to let you know you may be a prodigy but I'll beat you in the next class change battles!" said Rivers loudly declaring his goals.

"I look forward to seeing you try" said Chelia with a laugh has she skipped away.

Outside the school gates…

I still don't get why Mister Gold wanted us to attack this school" said a young man with blonde hair wearing a blue faceless mask and a matching blue suit with a white tie.

"Someone in the institution has hacked into her servers and is threatening to unleash sensitive information about the organization to the rest of the world" said a woman with a half-black, half-white mask. Wearing a high collard fish tailed black and white suit.

"Fine whatever Yin Yang just play the melody already" said the young man.

"That's Sister Yin Yang or had you forgotten that Brother Blue" asked Sister Yin Yang.

"Who the hell decided on this code name bull crap any way Brother Blue, Sister Yin Yang, Lady Pink, Sir Orange, Missus Green and Mister Red and even Mr. Gold I mean come on stupidest nick names ever" said Brother Blue.

"I actually thought these nick names up and I'll have you know that Mr. Gold approved of them" said Sister Yin Yang.

"I think it's about time you put on a concert" said Brother Blue walking towards the school gates placing his hands on it.

"Yes I know said Sister Yin Yang pulling out a piccolo and began to play…

"Back inside….

"Hey anyone else here that melody" asked a young woman wearing a apron and a chef's hat with long pink hair cutting up some onions

"Now that you mention it I hear it too" said a bulbous looking man preparing a salad.

"W-What is that?" the young woman asked has she raised her knife into the air.

"I do not know but it's a wonderful melody" said the bulbous man.

"GAH! The bulbous man yelled as he was stabbed in the chest by the woman….

The man looked into her eyes and saw black and white swirls dancing in her eyes and a crazed smile on her face.

His eyes glanced around the kitchen and saw the other cooks with similar looks.

Then his eyes shut and chaos let loose not just in the kitchen but in the entire institute.

People killed each other left and right leaving a trail of blood a single young girl walked through the halls seemingly unaffected.

"Sky Gods Boreas" she shouted blowing back one of the crazed saving herself from a knife in the back.

"Are you Chelia Blendy?" asked a man in a light blue faceless mask.

"Who wants to know?" Chelia asked.

"My name is Brother Blue "the man said walking towards her.

"I need a new body this one is becoming rather dull" said Brother blue with a crooked smile.

"What is that supposed t o mean?" Chelia asked backing up a step.

"I had my comrade play that melody you heard and it turned everyone in this building insane made them start killing without remorse I decided that I'll take the body of the survivor that survivor is you Chelia." Brother Blue said walking towards her.

"How did you know my name?" Chelia asked.

"I know the names of everyone in this institute" said Brother Blue as his body began to break down into small particles and float into the air.

Chelia tried covering her mouth but found her unable to stop the smoke from getting into her system.

"Your mind, your body, your soul it's all mine" Brother Blue whispered in the back of Chelia's mind.

 **Back to Wendy and Kara.**

That's horrible" said Kara through her covered mouth.

"Those Bastards!" Wendy screamed punching the wall.

"Come on Kara were going to school" said Wendy a look of pure rage on her face

"Lets kick some ass" said Kara has air began circling around her body and she lifted into the air.

"Sorry guys but I'm going to be a bit late for the reunion" said Wendy as she floated into the air

The two mages took off like a fighter jet.

 **Hours Later**

"Looks like we're here" said Kara has she landed in the front gates of a school.

"Looks like the council got here first said Kara thinking things were under control already before taking a closer look and realizing that the rune knights had strange looks on their faces.

"This is the work of a powerful spell" said Wendy.

"The only way to break the spell is to find the castor" said Kara.

"You handle that I'll go say hello to Chelia" said Wendy blowing open the gates.

Alright be careful! Kara shouted.

You two Wendy whispered before walking towards the doors.

The Mindless men and women began walking toward Wendy brandishing weapons with the intent to kill.

"Sorry I know this isn't your fault but you're in my way!" Wendy said has she sent them flying back with a burst of wind"

Slowly Wendy walked through the halls of the school blowing away any would be attackers she then walked into the gymnasium and saw the one she'd been searching for sitting in a large chair her legs crossed her hair which is usually in pigtails pulled down and nearly touching the ground.

"This is strange I sense two souls within that body" said Wendy having a stare down with Chelia.

"If you think you're going to take this body from me you'll be having some trouble" said Chelia standing up in her seat.

"What the hell is she talking about?" Wendy asked herself getting ready for combat against the younger girl.

"Sky Gods Bellow!" Chelia shouted kicking off the battle.

"Sky Gods Lighting Striker!" screamed Wendy has a bolt of lightning shot from the sky and nearly fried and it would have had she not moved out the way at the last second.

"You have no idea the true power of a sky slayer!" Wendy yelled running towards Chelia her fist coated in high speed winds.

"Sky Gods Bellow!" Chelia shouted once again only to have Wendy side step it and run her fist into the younger girls' stomach.

"Sky Dragons Solar uppercut!" Wendy shouted her hand bursting into flames sending Chelia flying into the air she then leapt after her and kicked the girl in her chest sending her crashing into a wall.

"Damn this weakling is no match for her guess I'd have to give her a slight boost" said Baby Blue.

"You call yourself a prodigy yet you don't even know the true nature of your own magic then again neither did me when I was your age so I guess I shouldn't be talking" said Wendy.

"Please kill me before he makes me do something horrible" Chelia said a tear in her right eye.

"Who the one who played the song?" Wendy asked.

"No the one inside me the one who as my body" Chelia said.

"Sky Gods Bellow!" Chelia suddenly yelled hitting Wendy point blank and sending her flying.

Flash Back…..

"Wait Miss Young you mean you can't eat Wendy's air but she can eat yours" Kara asked in amazement.

"Correct it's called the trifecta effect I can eat a god slayers but they can't eat mind they can eat a dragon slayers but a dragon slayer can't eat theirs and lastly a dragon slayer can eat a demon slayers but a demon slayer cannot consume the air of a dragon slayer" said Miss Young.

"I hope Wendy never as to fight a god slayer sounds like a pain" said Kara.

"She'll be fine" said Miss Young.

Flash Back over….

"It was reckless of me to get that close knowing I couldn't eat god slayer air" said Wendy.

"Sky Gods! Bellow" Chelia yelled once again.

Wendy rolled out the way and began running towards the younger girl…

Wendy ran towards her air gathering around her fist

"Sky Dragons Hurricane Fist!" Wendy yelled but was shocked when her go to punch was stopped with just one hand.

Her eyes widened as blow light flowed through Chelia's body.

"Chelia what's happening to you?" Wendy asked.

"I simply gave her a boost" said Brother Blue.

The two combatants stared at each other neither of them making a move when suddenly the sound of crashing glass caught their attentions as a young girl with blue streaked white hair came crashing through.

"Kara! You okay?" Wendy shouted to her comrade.

"Yeah I'm fine she's just a lot stronger than I thought" said Kara looking towards the woman who seemed to walk on air.

"Sky Demons Rage!" Kara shouted.

Sister Yin Yang twisted around the attack before gracefully landing on her feet.

"Sky Demons Claw!" Kara yelled trying to get the woman who easily sidestepped her attack before kicking her in the stomach and sending her flying.

"Wendy! Quick cover your ears!" Kara shouted as she saw Sister Yin Yang put her instrument to her lips and begin to play.

"What?"

But it was too late the melody already entered her head.

"AH!" Wendy screamed has her eyes began to swirl.

"Brother Blue leave that weaklings body and let's return to the base" said Sister Yin Yang.

"Fine I was just figuring out how to use this body" said Brother Blue.

Suddenly blue mist leaked out of Chelia's body and began forming into the man that was brother blue.

"You won't get away!" Shouted Kara running after the two of them.

"Ta, Ta" said Sister Yin Yang with a smile before she and Brother Blue disappeared.

"Wendy? Are you still with me? Are you still you?" Kara asked.

"Sky Dragons Burning Breeze!" Wendy shouted has the air begun to heat exponentially.

"Crap!" Kara screamed has she jumped into the air the ground in which she was once standing beginning to melt.

"Sky Devils Thunderous Kick!" Kara yelled has she kicked Wendy with everything she had.

The impact caused a crater to form beneath the feet of the two combatants Wendy looked at Kara with a crazed look and shrugged off her attack.

"Damn I've never been able to beat her before and her insanity is just making her stronger" said Kara.

"Sky Dragons Gale Force!" shouted Wendy as she palm struck Kara in the abdomen sending her flying through some glass.

"I only have one hope if I'm to knock her sense back into her skull" Kara said wincing in pain from the shard of glass embedded in her body.

"I'm sorry Miss Young I'm sorry Angelica but using this forbidden power is the only way to save my friend from herself" Kara whispered as black markings began to form on her body and her eyes turned golden yellow her magic power increased exponentially.

"Sky Devil Force!" shouted Kara a tunnel of wind rising out the ground making her out stand straight up.

"GHA HA HA! HA!" Wendy laughed running towards Kara a circle of wind surrounding her fist.

"Hurricane Fist!" Wendy yelled but Kara moved to fast and delivered a counter punch to Wendy's stomach making her cough up a bit of blood.

"Sky Demons Air Buster!" shouted Kara as burst of air caved in Wendy's stomach and sent her flying back.

Kara took a deep breath maintaining her Devil Force is a lot of work and very taxing on the body.

"Please just stay down" Kara said but the sound of footsteps coming out of the smoke and debris told her that she wasn't down at all.

"Sky Demons Sparking Air!" shouted Kara has small cinders floated through the air and exploded around Wendy's body.

Smoke filled the room, Kara dropping her transformation thinking she had defeated her but her eyes widened in terror and surprise when a hand reached out of the smoke and gripped her face.

Tears began to drip from her eyes and land on Wendy's hand…

"I'm sorry everyone I'm all used up. This is the end of me" Kara said as she felt Wendy's power increasing more and more

Kara closed her eyes accepting her faith she's always been weaker than the younger blue haired girl so it really was no surprise that she lost again.

Kara's eye shot open as the power depleted she looked and saw one of Wendy's eyes returned to normal and could tell there was an eternal struggle going on.

"Kara! Hurry before I lose control again take me out!" Wendy yelled.

"But how!?" whatever I try you just shrug it off like it's nothing I even went Devil Force!" Kara shouted.

"Go Devil Force one more time and then hit me with your strongest attack" Wendy shouted.

"No! That'll kill you!" shouted Kara

"And if you don't I may kill you and who knows how long until I'm stopped! I don't want to kill anyone so hurry up and do it!" shouted Wendy.

"Demon Force!" Kara shouted.

"I don't know if I have enough power left for the spell!" Kara shouted.

"Hurry!" Wendy screamed her eye began to swirl again her insanity beginning to break through.

"Take my power!" yelled a voice as black air began to circle" around Kara.

"A Devil can eat a god's power" Kara realized and began sucking in the power gifted to her by the red/pink haired mage.

"Thanks Chelia you truly are a sky sister" said Kara has her magic power returned full force...

"Sky Demons Air Blade!" shouted Kara has she combined her dragon slaying magic with her air make magic and used the power to slash Wendy across the chest.

"GAH!" Wendy screamed her eyes turning back to normal before she fell unconscious..

"Don't worry Wendy I gotcha" said Kara catching her before she hit the ground.

"Chelia get out of here maybe we'll meet again one day I'd like that but for now I have to get this girl home" said Kara.

"I'd like to meet both of you again one day" shouted Chelia as she watched them leave…

"Don't worry Wendy I promise I'll get you home" said Kara has she carried Wendy piggy back.

 **Meanwhile….**

"Did you kill those two women yet?" asked a man clad in a faceless gold mask with a white suit and a golden tie with matching golden gloves.

"I'm afraid they defeated all two hundred troops we sent after them" said Missus Green.

"Some Brat from that fairy Tail hit me in the stomach and nearly broke my ribs" said Lady Pink.

"That blonde was from the same guild as well" said Sir Orange.

"Fairy Tail is becoming a real thorn in our side" said Mister Red.

"Don't worry no one can escape the Organization the fairies will be crushed just like all the others" said Mister Gold rising from his seat…

 **To be continued in Chapter 10 – Erza's Journey Home**


	10. Erza's Journey Home

Currently we find two women sitting by a fire in the woods roasting marshmallows one was a blonde haired woman about twenty four years old the other a scarlet haired femme fatale aging around twenty-three

"Erza be careful your marshmallow is melting" Christina said has she caught the dripping marshmallow before it fell into the flames and then popped it into her mouth.

"That was uncalled for" said Erza glaring at Christina.

"Sorry Erza I just couldn't help myself" said Christina with a small smile.

"It's getting late we should get some sleep we'll press on tomorrow" said Erza roasting and eating another marshmallow taking extra care not to let Christina get her hands on this one.

 **Meanwhile…**

"If I can take these two out I'd be a legend in the Organization maybe they'll even make me a guardian" said a man in a white mask wearing a white suit.

"Alright I have two hundred people with me and it's only two young women this should be a cake walk" he said with a smile has he pulled out a knife.

"Before you do that white #3212 you should know who they are first" said a young looking girl wearing a white sundress with a faceless white mask.

"Ugh what is it white #2909" said 3212

"These two are quite strong they managed to survive a run it with #whites 202 and 209" said 2909

"Is that so just who are these two that everyone wants dead anyway?" asked 3212.

"The red head is Erza Scarlet S-class mage of the fairy tail guild known has Tatania and the blonde was once a high ranking member in Sevens armies a captain or something she's known has Christina Page the Golden Woman" said 2909

"We'll attack tonight while they rest their little heads" said 3212.

"Don't you think sending two hundred people to destroy those two a bit of an over kill?" asked 2909.

"We can never be too cautious" said 3212.

 **Hours later with Erza and Christina.**

The sounds of leaves crunching under the heavy weight of boots jolted Christina awoke having served in Sevens Army she was trained in hearing things like this even when entrapped by the bliss of sleep.

"Psst, Erza you up?" Christina asked forming a sword and shield into her hands.

"Yeah I here em" said Erza reequipping into dark purple armor with an intense aura transparent white wings forming on the back and a long black katana forming into her hand.

"Ah so you decided on your dark fairy armor?" Christina said with a smile.

"Go big or go home right?" Erza said with a smirk as she stabbed her sword into the ground.

SINK! Erza screamed as shadows shot out the sword covering nearly the entire forest except were Erza and Christina were standing.

"AH!" hundreds of voices screamed as they sunk into the shadows

"To be able to take out so many in one fell swoop you truly are a monster" said 2909's voice through the trees.

"But there's a hundred more where that came from" said 3212.

"Then looks like it's my turn" said Christina as she too stabbed her sword into the ground.

"Rising Blades!" shouted Christian as thousands of golden blades shot out the forest floor causing 2909's and 3212's eyes to widen in fear of the two warriors.

"Their monsters on par with the elites" said 2909.

"That means if we manage to beat them we'll surely earn a seat among the top brass" said 3212.

"Maybe we'll get code names instead of just numbers" said 2909.

"Tell me about the organization" said Erza glaring at the two cohorts.

"Like we'd tell you anything" said 3212.

"Erza you got this right" Christina asked.

"Yeah piece of pie" said Erza.

"Don't you under estimate us!" shouted 3212 as he lunged towards her.

"Know you place!" Erza shouted punching the man in the face and sending him crashing through the trees.

"3212!" 2909 screamed.

"I'm fine just keep on pressing we'll find an opening eventually" said 3212 as he rubbed his face and cracked his nose back into place.

"That's it! I'll so you!" shouted 2909 as a gun was summoned to her hand.

"Rapid Fire!" shouted 2909.

"Impressive but you lack accuracy and precision" said Erza weaving through the wave of bullets.

"Shadow Striker!" Erza screamed as she swung her blade and slashed across the chest of 2909's shadow.

2909 looked down to see a gash appear on her chest.

"Tell me who did the deed?" said Erza eyes filled with hatred.

"Did what?" asked 3212

"We returned to peter to pick up something Christina had forgotten and when we arrived he was dead his heart ripped out his chest so I want to know who I should blame for that crime!" shouted Erza pressing her sword to his neck.

"Fine it was the boss mister….His head suddenly parted from his body Erza's skin getting showered in crimson blood.

"Never give information about the boss or the organization" said a mysterious man in a black faceless mask.

"Mister Black what are you doing here I thought you left the organization" said 2909 shaking in fear.

"I did I was just passing through tell me which of those idiots managed to take my position at the top?" Mister black asked.

"Mister Gold was elected the new leader, Mister Red, Missus Green, Lady Pink, Sir Orange, Brother Blue and Sister Yin Yang serve as his guardians and the strongest members of the Organization.

"I see I guess I can do an old friend a favor and deal with these two" said Mister Black locking eyes with both Erza and Christina.

"Erza?" "Yeah I feel it too he's at a whole other level" said Erza already knowing what Christina was about to say.

"How do you want to handle this?" Christina asked

"I'm not sure but lets be careful" said Erza.

"2909 go on back to the Organization I'll take things from here" said Mister Black as he began walking towards Erza and Christina.

"Shadow Step" said Erza trying to move through the shadows and catch Mister Black by surprise.

"Silly little girl Shadow Magic is my forte" said Mister Black catching Erza by the face.

"Shadow Bomb!" Mister Black yelled causing an explosion of shadows over Erza's face sending her reeling back.

"Impressive to be able to survive that attack you've earned your title as Tatania" said Mister Black nodding his head.

"Form change! Lance!" shouted Christina her sword and shield turning into a lance.

"Take this!" Christina yelled in attempt to thrust her weapon into the man.

"Didn't your mother tell you not to run away with pointed objects?" Mister Black asked as he blocked the attack with a single finger.

"If you think I'll be defeated here then think again!" shouted Erza as she requipped once more into white armor with a blue light flowing through it and a metal visor covering her face and jagged stalagmites rose out of her shoulder.

"Ice Witch Armor!" Erza screamed.

"Freezing Mist!" shouted Erza has she swung her sword letting mist fly off it in attempt to freeze the man before her.

"Shadow Form!" Mister Black whispered as his entire body turned into a living shadow and the attack passed through him quite harmlessly.

"Had I been a normal man that may have worked" said Mister Black with a smile as he walked towards Erza.

"And if I a normal woman I would give up after that!" shouted Erza as she pulled out a staff and stabbed it into his chest.

"Not even your body can escape the vibrations of this Vibranium Staff!" shouted Erza has the staff began to vibrate in her hand.

"GAH!" Mister Black shouted has he coughed up blood.

"Try this on for size!" shouted Christina coming out of nowhere her hands clad in golden gauntlets punching Mister Black square in the face and sending him flying back through the tree line.

"Looks like I've miscalculated" said Mister Black as he began sinking into the shadows.

"Were you going coward!" shouted Erza.

"I only fought you two so she could get away I no longer have an connection with the organization and you two are their problem not mine" said Mister Black before he completely disappeared.

"I don't think that's the last we've seen of him" said Erza.

"Lets worry about that later lets get you home" said Christina"

"No it's let gets us home" said Erza with an infectious smile.

 **Meanwhile with 2909**

The two of them huffed and puffed as they made it to the hide out…

"What's with you two?" asked Brother Blue walking in behind them.

"They destroyed all two hundred soldiers that were with us and I would've met the same fate had Mister Black not arrived.

"Mister Black he's still around?" Brother Blue asked.

"Just passing by apparently" said 2909

"Wait what happened to 3212 wasn't he with you?" Brother Blue asked.

"He was Mister Black killed him when he nearly gave information about the organization" said 2909.

"We must report this to mister gold immediately" said Brother Blue.

 **Later at a meeting.**

Missus Green will Mister Red be joining us?" Mister Gold asked has everyone was gathered at a large table only Mister Red missing.

"I'm sorry Mister Gold but on our way from fighting those two ice wizards we ran into a group of rather difficult opponents" said Missus Green.

"What happened?" Lady Pink asked.

"He's in the infirmary got pretty banged up" said Missus Green.

"Those people must've been something if they could manhandle Mister Red" said Sister Yin Yang.

"People don't be ridiculous the monster who did this to him was no man but demon" said Missus Green.

"Did you catch his name" asked Mister Gold.

"No while Mister Red was getting beat up by him I had my own problems with a man named Silver he wasn't has strong as his teammate but his powerful ice magic was a pain in the ass I hadn't even warmed up from the first two ice mages I faced" said Missus Green.

"His Name was Natsu Dragneel" said Mister Red has he wobbled in third degree burns all over his body his skin blistering and peeling.

"Once again a member of fairy tail rears its ugly head" said Sir Orange.

"I think it's about time we clip some wings don't you" said Mister Gold.

"Yes!" the six of them agreed….

 **Meanwhile….**

"Are we almost there your Majesty I'm getting tired" Okami complained

"I'm the one carrying you why are you tired" Natsu shot back..

"They suddenly came face to face with a woman and her two twins' one boy and one girl.

The woman had long black hair and red eyes and looked like she had bruising that's been recently treated.

"Natsu she's a special class demon a vampire" said Okami.

"Did you say your name was Natsu as in the demon king Natsu Dragneel or as in the member of fairy tail" asked the woman.

"Both May I ask what you and your children are doing way out here?" Natsu asked.

"I met one of your comrades from fairy tail a man named Gray Fullbuster saved my life and told me to come this way to get to Galuna" she said.

"Silver I'm sorry but can I ask you to cut your reunion with Gray short can I trust you to escort this woman to Galuna.

"Yes" Silver said.

"Oh and Silver I know how you feel about not just me but demons in general so let me give you a warning and only one if you hurt this woman I promise you won't like what happens I promise I'll become the demon you fear so much" said Natsu….

"Alright and what about you will you choose the fairies or the demons you can't choose both" said Silver..

"I've already made my choice" said Natsu….

 **To be continued in chapter 11 Natsu's Choice**


	11. Natsu's Choice

"Come on Missus Green we must hurry Mister Gold does not like being kept waiting" said Mister Red.

"I can't wait till I can teach those frozen bastards a lesson for their insolence" said Missus Green.

"As you know full well no one escapes the organization they will get theirs soon enough" said Mister Red.

"Hey look its two more idiots walking around looking lost" said Missus Green pointing to a pink haired young man and an older man wearing armor that said sub-zero with dark blue hair.

"Do you wish to take your frustrations out on them" Mister Red asked with a smirk.

"I thought you'd never ask" said Missus Green as she sent razor leafs flying towards the two men.

"Her eyes widened as not only her leafs but the entire forest around them was frozen solid.

"Was it one of those ice bastards?" Missus Green asked.

"I don't think this guy is the same has the ones we've faced earlier he's not as powerful as them but with our energies depleted from that fight he may be a pain" said Mister Red.

"Don't worry I'll take care of him" said Missus Green as branches broke through the ice.

"Why did you attack us" said Natsu from directly behind them making them jump up in surprise.

"Just venting some frustrations" said Missus Green charging at him.

"Missus Green wait!" Mister Red yelled.

"Flame Dragons Demonic Wave!" shouted Natsu as a wave of heat nearly cooked Missus Green had Mister Red not pushed her out the way.

"The ground is melting beneath his feet. Just who the hell is this guy?" Mister Red asked his hands trembling.

"I am the demon king of Galuna Island" said Natsu with a grin that showed his elongated fangs.

"Blood Sport!" shouted Mister Red as he sends hundreds of hardened blood needles towards Natsu.

Natsu merely smirked as he increased his temperatures and evaporated the blood.

"Flame Dragons Demonic Grip" Natsu whispered as he grabbed Mister Red by the face and gripped him until he heard the sounds of burning skin and crackling bones.

"GAH!" Mister Red screamed in pain.

"Mister Red!" Missus Green shouted as she wrapped vines around Natsu's ankle and tossed him backwards taking advantage of his momentary moment of surprise.

Missus Green jumped in the neck of time as right where she was standing became encased in ice.

"Who the hell are these people especially that pink haired bastard" said Mister Red.

"Flame Dragons Demonic Roar!" Natsu screamed as he sent a burst of flames towards Missus Green.

"Look out!" Mister Red shouted pushing her out the way and taking the attack head on.

"Mister Red!" Missus Green shouted but had to roll behind a rock to protect herself from the ice shards that flew towards her.

"Come on Silver I think they've learnt not to attack strangers in the woods" said Natsu.

Later-

Right after the battle Natsu and Silver went their separate ways Natsu continued on to fairy tail while Silver decided to escort a woman and her family to Galuna Island.

"How am I going to break it to them?" Natsu asked himself right when he was about to step through the tree line and walk towards the guild he smelt a scent that made his blood boil he smelt this scent before four years ago when he tried to hunt down the man no beast responsible for killing his friends his family…..

 **Two Years Earlier-**

"Natsu where are you going you can't go out your body still isn't used to your new power" said Okami

"I don't care this might be my only chance to put Acnologia down and I'm going to take it" said Natsu.

"You won't stand a chance not until you learn to use your power" Mard tried to warn only to fall on death ears.

"I'll be fine don't worry I don't plan on fighting him I just want to see him with my own eyes" said Natsu as he vanished before their eyes in a pillar of flames.

Later-

"So this is where he was last spotted" Natsu said to himself as he walked up the side of a mountain and headed into a massive cave.

"Flame Dragons Fire Fly" Natsu whispered has he sent little tiny flames into the cave to light it up he was met with not a massive dragon but a massive egg as he got closer to the egg he saw it was transparent and inside was a girl that didn't look to be no more than eight or nine years old just floating inside the leg.

"What the hell is this?" Natsu asked has he tried breaking the egg only to find it not even getting scratched.

"That's my daughter" said Acnologia as he walked towards Natsu in his human form.

"Daughter?" Natsu asked.

"Yes she's a clone made from my scales" said Acnologia with a wide smile.

"I'll take you down one day Acnologia" said Natsu glaring at the man before him.

"Is that so? I look forward to the day you try" said Acnologia.

"How about now!" shouted Natsu throwing a Fire Dragons Iron Fist towards Acnologia.

"Pitiful is this all the power you can muster Igneel would be ashamed" said Acnologia catching Natsu's fist and sending him sprawling backwards with a head butt.

"Tell m boy what's your name" Acnologia asked

"It's Natsu, Natsu Dragneel" said Natsu with a smirk wiping some blood off his face.

"Ha! I thought you looked familiar you're the brat your father was a pain in my ass" said Acnologia.

"I won't let you raise this girl to become like you" said Natsu placing his hand on the egg.

"What right do you have?" said Acnologia.

"Don't try to sell me on that clone bullshit she's a girl you've kidnapped and modified" said Natsu.

"So what?" Acnologia said.

"So what? Do you not know that every action as a reactions every cause as an effect you've kidnapped this girl took her away her family is missing her dearly right now" said Natsu his demonic form beginning to break free as horns grew on his head and wings shot out his back.

"END" Acnologia whispered having a stare down with the demon that was once man.

"It's been a long time Acnologia our souls aren't completely synced yet so this boy doesn't remember the duals we used to have" said END with a wide smile.

"Apocalyptic Dragons Crushing Fang!" shouted Acnologia trying to bite End in the neck.

"Flame Demons Demonic Burst!" shouted End as he punched Acnologia in the stomach and sent him flying back.

"Unfortunately I promised or rather he promised his comrades not to fight you so I'll be going now" said End as he touched the egg and made it disappeared but not before he heard a voice from the inside whisper his name.

"Where did it go!" shouted Acnologia his rage reaching new heights.

"I don't know where she went all I know is that she's somewhere you'll never find her" said End.

"Acnologia charged towards End turning into a dragon with every step.

"Once our souls have completely lined up we will be a force that not even you can stop" said End before disappearing in a column of flames….

Current time-

"That was two years ago is he here to get revenge or try to get information about were the egg was sent?" Natsu asked himself has he broke through the tree line.

"EEEP!" you pervert, freak!, Sexual deviant!" screamed a young woman of about twenty with shoulder length light blue hair that pressed against her wet skin that Natsu noticed seemed to have a scale like pattern and her eyes where slited and her teeth elongated and ears slightly pointed.

"S-sorry I didn't mean too I thought you were someone else" said Natsu quickly turning around.

"Give me a minute let me get dressed" she said.

"Okay okay" Natsu said his face getting heated.

"Alright you can look now!" she shouted.

Natsu turned around and saw that her hair was tied in a ponytail with a cap over it and she wore a black sports bra with a pair of black fingerless gloves and some black skinny jeans.

"It's you she suddenly as she tackled him into a hug.

"Do I know you?" Natsu asked.

"You might not recognize me the egg sped up my growth but I recognize you no matter what form you take" she said.

"Wait you're the little girl that was inside the egg" Natsu asked.

"Yeah about six months after you left the egg began to crack and I guess you can say I hatched" she said.

"How did you get so big you were only a kid last I saw you" Natsu asked.

"I think the egg may have sped up my growth that's the only explanation I can think of" she said.

"Do you have a name" Natsu asked?

"Maybe I don't know I really don't remember much in fact the last thing I do remember was the day you sent me away" she said.

"Well you very well can't walk around without a name so how about I give you one" said Natsu.

"Really? I never really needed one before" she said.

"No everyone needs a name" said Natsu.

"How about Aqua?" Natsu asked.

"No way" she said quickly rejecting the name.

"Then how about Leslie" Natsu said.

"Call me that and I just might kill you" she said.

"Then what do you want to be called?" Natsu asked.

"Well the island you sent me too was a winter island so I was thinking Fuyu, Fuyu Dragneel" she said with a smile.

"Wait Dragneel you want to use my last name?" Natsu asked.

"Well yeah I mean it fits and besides I don't remember my past so you're the closest thing I have to family" said Fuyu.

"Well then lets go I need to say my goodbyes to my old family" said Natsu with a smile.

"Oh right during my travels to find you I had heard rumors that you were some sort of demon king" said Fuyu.

"Yeah I've turned Galuna Island into a sanctuary for demons" said Natsu.

"But I'm not a demon does that mean I can't join you on Galuna?" Fuyu asked.

"Well your definitely not human any more either so I don't see why you can't stay on Galuna" said Natsu.

"YES!" Fuyu shouted fist pumping into the air.

"Alright Natsu just tell them the choice you made I'm sure they'll understand" said Natsu as he and Fuyu walked towards the guild Natsu sensing four familiar scents and three new ones."

"Looks like I'm not the only one who met new friends on my travels" said Natsu.

Before Natsu could even get close to the guild he was tackled by a blur of blue hair.

"Natsu-san! I missed you much!" Wendy cried tears of joy.

"Uh Wendy is that really him did he always have those horns" Kara asked hiding behind a tree.

"Yeah this is Natsu Dragneel I know his scent anywhere even if he does look different his scent will never change" said Wendy.

"Can I have your autograph? I'm your biggest fan!" shouted Kara.

"I'm sorry but I don't have a pen" said Natsu.

"Here you go" said Kara pulling a pen and pad out of who knows where.

"I see you lively as ever" said Lucy coming over to them.

"Hello I'm Fuyu Dragneel" said Fuyu with a smile bowing to the three young women.

"Dragneel!" all three of them said at the same time.

"It's a long story that I don't have time to tell right now" said Natsu.

"I look forward to hearing it one day Natsu and I look forward to hearing about the new attachments" said Erza with a smile as she and Christina broke through the tree line.

"Erza! Let's fight!" shouted Natsu charging towards the woman who used to beat him black and blue.

"What's this I hear about you becoming a demon king?" Erza shouted punching Natsu in the face before he could call fourth his power.

"Yeah that's actually what I wanted to talk to you guys about" said Natsu.

"You're not coming back to the guild are you?" Gray asked has Idako skipped behind him.

"Sorry but I have responsibilities now" said Natsu.

"Don't worry I'll protect the guild you just keep your people safe" said Gray with a smirk.

"I will" said Natsu.

"Hi I'm Idako Blues" said Idako introducing herself.

"Christina Page" Christina said.

"Fuyu Dragneel" Fuyu said causing the new comers to gap in surprise.

"Whoa Flame Brain I thought you were training not getting hitched" said Gray.

"I'm not you stupid stripper!" Natsu shouted.

"Good to see you again" said Gray.

"You too" said Natsu the two powerhouses giving each other a high five.

"Let's say hello to our comrades" said Erza as she walked towards the door.

Suddenly a massive explosion that sent her flying backwards and left the guild a smoldering pile of ash erupted.

"RAH!" Natsu roared into the heavens.

"No not after all that training they can't be gone" said Lucy as she ran into the debris and began digging them out.

"Look it's a note" said Fuyu picking up a piece of paper.

"Don't worry your friends are alive I sent them to the shadow world but If you want to free them then face me scarlet" from Mister Black.

"That bastard" Erza said.

"I smell em" said Natsu his eyes getting clouded.

"Who?" asked Fuyu?

"The bastard who did this" said Natsu.

"Come on lets teach them what it means to mess with fairy tail" said Natsu as he pulled out a lacrimas.

"Oh hello Natsu are you on your way back Zale will be awakening soon" said Okami.

"Tell her I'm sorry but I won't be there for the awakening I have some bastards to fry" said Natsu.

"Would you like me to send in Tartaros?" asked Mard appearing on the screen.

"No the ones here now will take care of it" said Natsu.

"If that's you wish my king then I will obey it but if I do not here back from you in six hours I will send the entire Galuna army to rein terror upon our kings' enemies" said Mard.

"Wait a minute did that wolf lady just say Zale?" Erza asked.

"Do you know her?" asked Natsu.

"I know of her we met her husband he trained us" said Christina.

"I'm sure she'll be happy to see him" said Natsu.

"I'm sorry but he died killed by the same bastards who did this the same ones who tried to kill Zale in the first place" said Erza.

"Come on lets so the organization what happens when you cross us" said Natsu.

"Right!" the rest of them shouted falling in line behind him each with an angry look on their faces.

 **To be continued in Chapter 12(Raid)**

 **The first Arc will be coming to an end I should have it wrapped up by chapter sixteen after that then we'll have an Erza focused arc...**


End file.
